Tommy's Love
by Pixiescale1185
Summary: After his parents split up, Tommy Oliver moves to Angel Grove where he meets the girl of his dreams. However, shortly after falling in love, disaster strikes and Kim is forced to make a tough decision, stay with her one true love or follow her dreams of being a Gymnast, unfortunately, the answers in which she seek do not reside in the Ranger world. AU! OOC!
1. Tommy

Power Rangers: Tommy's Love

Chapter 1- Tommy

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, characters or plot but anything that is unrecognisable does belong to me. Copyright goes to Saban©.

Kimberly, Trini, Zack and Billy were sitting in the Youth Center watching final round of the karate tournament that was being held in the Youth Center and waiting to see Jason in the final round. When it was time for him to fight Trini and Kim walked over to the edge of the mat for a closer view of his fight when suddenly Kim saw that who his opponent was, this was Kimberly's first look at Tommy.

He was wearing a green and white shirt and green trousers, he was tall and muscular with medium length dark brown hair which was slightly curly. He had deep brown eyes that you could get lost in if you looked into them and when he smiled his eyes lit up.

Kim was infatuated with him and could not take her eyes off of him during the fight. Trini noticed this and gave her a playful nudge in the ribs. Tommy was an amazing fighter and could match Jason blow for blow. The two boys continued to score each earning one point at a time and when the time ran out the match ended in a draw. Jason walked over to Tommy and shook his hand. He then walked over to where the others were standing. Kim still could not take her eyes off Tommy and they seemed to be drawn to his form.

"You coming, Kim?"

"Yeah," but Trini could tell that her friend had been watching Tommy.

"He is gorgeous isn't he? I am sure you we'll see him in school tomorrow." She told her friend.

Trini linked arms with Kim and they walked off to join the others.

The next morning in school Kim was putting her books away in her locker when Bulk and Skull, the school bullies, walked up to her.

"Hey babe, do you need a big strong man to help you with your books?" asked Skull flexing his muscles.

"Dream on Skull." Kim replied.

Bulk and Skull looked at her then each other.

"Time to teach her a lesson." said Bulk

What they had failed to notice is that Tommy was standing behind them.

"Hey, didn't you hear the lady, she said no." Tommy said looking the two bullies in the eye.

"I think it is time for someone else to learn a lesson." Bulk said.

Tommy, who was unfazed by the two, started to do some of his karate moves while Bulk and Skull watched. When he had finished Bulk stuttered, "M...mm…maybe we'll teach you that lesson some other time," and the two ran off in a hurry.

"Thanks, that was really great." Kimberly said, looking at Tommy.

"Sure, I'll see you later," Tommy said and he started to walk away.

"Hey I'm Kimberly, you're new around here aren't you?" asked Kim.

"Yeah, I'm Tommy," he answered walking back to where Kim was standing. Her heart began to race being this close to him.

"Um listen you want to get together with some of us after school? You know nothing major just hang out at the youth center?" asked Kimberly.

"Yeah that would be great, see you later then." Tommy replied.

"Ok cool."

_Later in the Youth Center_

Kimberly and the others were sitting in the juice bar drinking sodas and snacking on popcorn but Trini could tell that Kim was distracted.

"Hey Kim, you ok?" she asked.

"Hmm, yeah it's just that I invited Tommy to join us….but I guess he had other things to do," Kim sighed.

She tried to enjoy the rest of the evening but she couldn't get Tommy out of her head and how he had blown her off.

The next day in school Kim kept her eye out for Tommy because she felt that he owed her an explanation. Finally she spotted him in the hallway between classes. She walked over to him

"Tommy where were you yesterday? I waited at the Youth Center for you but you never showed," She stated.

"Oh I got busy and forgot." He answered and walked off.

Kim just stood there watching him leave. She did not understand him. One day he leapt to her defense the next it was like he didn't care.

Trini had seen her talking to Tommy and when he had gone she went over to her friend.

"Well what did he say?" she asked as Jason and the others walked over

"He just said that he got busy and forgot. No apology or anything. I don't get it yesterday he was really nice and today he is just so cold." Kim explained

"Yeah, I noticed something different about him. We were supposed to meet up earlier today to practice together but he never came." said Jason

The five teens then went to the Youth Center to relax after school. Kim went to the balance beam and did some gymnastics while Jason and Zack sparred over on the mats; Trini worked on perfecting her martial arts and was trying to teach Billy the basics.

_Meanwhile_

Alpha was working on updating some of the systems when suddenly a green flash of light filled the chamber and when it cleared there before them was standing a Green Power Ranger. Alpha started going crazy shouting "Intruder alert," and running around the center.

"Alpha calm down." Zordon instructed and then turned his attention to the green figure. He watched as the green figure walked behind Alpha and pulled the battery pack out of the robots back and the robot shut down. He then jammed a disk in the robot.

"Stop I know what you are thinking but this is not what the powers are for. You are under a spell of Rita's." said Zordon but the person didn't listen instead he pressed some buttons on the panel and Zordon faded. The Green Ranger then began to rip open panels and pull the wires out and throw them around the room. He laughed as he did this enjoying the chaos that he knew would come when the other Rangers arrived. Once he had done enough damage that the Rangers would not be able to repair in a hurry he teleported back to Rita's castle on the moon.

_Youth Center_

The teens were at the youth center for several hours and were just getting ready to order some food when their communicators went off and they could hear Alpha's voice but it kept breaking up

"Rangers…..com….n…there….emergency….plea…hurry."

"Alpha, what's wrong you're breaking up." called Jason but there was no response, the Rangers were worried because Alpha always answered their call. They moved into one of the back rooms and tried to teleport but nothing happened. They looked over at Billy.

"Something must be affecting the teleportation system," he said "it looks like if we want to get there we will have get there by foot."

The Rangers then ran out of the Youth Center just as Ernie was bringing their drinks to the table. He looked as they ran off and just shrugged his shoulders.

It took the Rangers half an hour to get up to the front of the Command Center and they tried again to teleport inside but again with no luck so Billy lead them to a side door that he used when he was there at night.

When they entered the Command Center it was in total disarray. All of the panels had been ripped open and the wires pulled out and thrown on the floor, the tube which held Zordon stood empty sparks were flying off the panels and Alpha was just standing in the middle of the room talking only the words he was speaking did not make any sense. Billy looked at the back of the robot and found that someone had jammed a disk into the back which was causing the robot to act funny. He pulled the disk out and Alpha began to speak normally again.

"Oh Rangers thank goodness. Someone in a Green Ranger uniform came in here and destroyed the Command Center and sent Zordon away. Ayi yi yai."

"Alpha, calm down the first thing we need to do is fix these panels so we can scan for Zordon." said Billy and he began to re-attach wires in one of the panels. Suddenly Alpha went haywire and shut down again.

The others could do nothing but look on as Billy went to work on repairing the damage to Alpha. Just as he had removed Alpha's back panel and started to work the alarm sounded and they turned to the Viewing Globe to see the Green Ranger in Angel Grove Park.

"Its Morphin' Time!" called Jason and the five teens morphed and teleported to the park to confront this Green Ranger. They tried talking to him at first.

"Listen you're just like us and not evil you're under a spell."

"Haa yeah right. There is only one Ranger and that's gonna be me." He then put his hands together which seemed to gather energy and formed a ball with it, which he shot towards the Rangers. As it hits the Rangers' suits sparked and they fell to the ground. Jason whispered a silent apology to Zordon.

"Zordon we tried reasoning, now we will have to fight him."

The Rangers slowly got up to their feet and began to fight the Green Ranger.

Jason was first and he tried to sweep kick the Green Ranger's feet from under him but he simply jumped over Jason's foot and kicked him in the chest sending Jason flying back. Kimberly then flipped over him and tried to get him from behind but he was too quick and he knocked her out of the air and into a tree. Trini tried to hit him in the stomach but he blocked her blow by grabbing her hand, he flipped her on her back and stomped on her stomach. Billy then tried to kick him but was just thrown back into some bushes. The Rangers continued to fight for as long as they could but he was way too strong for them even when they tried to attack together. Suddenly the Green Ranger stopped as if he was listening to a voice inside his helmet.

"'til we meet again Rangers!" and with that he vanished.

The Rangers pulled themselves to their feet and teleported back to the Command Center, once there Billy began to work on repairing Alpha again. Right now their situation looked hopeless because without Zordon they were nothing.

Billy was trying to repair the damage the Green Ranger had done to Alpha so together they could try and repair the Command Center. They had no idea where the Green Ranger had sent Zordon and no idea how to bring him back. The others were pacing the Command Center trying to figure out who this Green Ranger was and how they could beat him. Without Zordon to give them pointers they had no idea. They had only been Rangers for a few months and were nowhere near ready to go it alone, they needed Zordon back.

Jason was pacing the Command Center looking around at the all damage that was around him

"Man I wish I could get my hands on this Green Ranger dude," he said as he punched his fist in his hand.

"We can't get a fix on Zordon," said Kimberly as she walked up to Jason

"And without Zordon we have no clue who that green guy was who attacked us," said Zack.

"Look at this place, whoever broke in here knew exactly what to do. They totally trashed it," said Kimberly with a sigh.

Billy and Trini were hard at work on Alpha when suddenly Alpha twitched and came back on. Billy closed the back panel and everyone was glad to see the robot working again. They needed his help badly.

_Moon_

Rita was enjoying watching the Rangers as they tried to fix the Command Center and find their leader Zordon.

"Hahaha finally we can begin phase two of my plan," Rita chuckled.

"Yes and crush those Rangers," growled Goldar.

"And that means the time has come for me to call on my Green Ranger," Rita finished.

"First give him the Sword of Darkness," replied Goldar.

"Perfect idea, perfect idea. Finster," Rita called.

"Yes, your evilness?" Finster stuttered.

"Finster, I want to give Green Ranger the evil Sword of Darkness, you remember it don't you?" asked Rita.

"Yes, yes of course my queen. After your forces defeated Zordon long ago it was given to you as a reward. If you give it to Green Ranger he will be under your spell forever, as long as no one destroys it. The problem my queen is that Zordon knows it's secret." Finster replied.

"Yes, but he is gone." Rita laughed.

_Alley_

There was a flash of green light and Tommy appeared back on Earth. Rita instructed him to stay there until she contacted him and warned him to keep his identity a secret from everyone.

"As you wish my empress," he said.

With that Rita disappeared. Tommy stared down at the coin that was now in his hand, it flashed green as he watched. Suddenly Bulk and Skull appeared and saw Tommy standing all alone in the alley

"Well look who we have here, Skull," said Bulk as he began to walk down the alley towards Tommy.

"Yeah it's the new kid, the one who made you look bad at school," Skull reminded and followed Bulk into the alleyway.

Bulk and Skull circled Tommy and Bulk spoke to him. Tommy just glared at them.

"Hey, nobody insults Bulk…"

"Yeah nobody," said Skull as he pointed his finger at Tommy.

"…I think you owe me an apology, " Bulk finished.

Tommy just looked the two over and then stared at them. Suddenly his eyes began to flash green. Bulk and Skull looked at each other as if to say did you see that, then they looked at Tommy again and his eyes flashed green. The two bullies started to back away when two green bolts shot out of his eyes and hit the boys' feet as they backed away, then they were lifted and fell into a nearby dumpster. Tommy flipped the coin he was holding and walked off down the alley.


	2. Missing Red

**Power Rangers: Tommy's Love**

**Chapter 2- Missing Red**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power rangers, characters or plot but anything that is unrecognisable does belong to me. Copyright goes to Saban©.**

_At The Youth Center_

Jason was attacking a punching bag while Zack was holding it steady. Jason's punches began to get harder and harder as he took his frustration out on the bag. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath and leaned on the bag.

"Man I wish I knew who this green guy was. I can't get him off my mind," said Jason and he punched the bag so hard it nearly knocked Zack off his feet.

"Yo man, lighten up," Zack said as he regained his balance.

"He wears a costume like ours but Zordon never mentioned anything about a Green Ranger." Jason said

"You think…" Jason cut him off because people were walking past when they had gone Zack continued.

"You think he is the one who totalled the Command Center?" He asked.

"It's too much of a coincidence, I mean he shows up and then Zordon is suddenly missing." Jason answered

"Maybe he is workin' for Rita," Zack concluded.

"Maybe, but all I know for sure is I would love to get my hands on this guy," said Jason.

_Back At The Command Center_

Billy was underneath one of the panels trying to repair the damage but it was far too extensive to be repaired.

"How's it coming Billy?" asked Trini from the other side of the room.

"Not good, these cables and wires are completely burned," he told her.

"No wonder we can't contact Zordon," She said.

"They will have to be replaced before we can do anything," Billy said as he threw a burned cable on to the floor.

"If we can get the main generator online again I can proceed with locating Zordon," Alpha began.

"And we can repair our communicators," finished Billy.

"Can you do it Billy?" Trini questioned.

"Affirmative, it's just gonna take time." he sighed.

"Time, the one thing we don't have," sighed Alpha.

_The Next Day, At School_

Kim tried to approach Tommy again.

"Hey, what happened to you the other day? We were going to meet up remember?" she asked.

Tommy glared at her for a moment before answering, "I told you I got busy, ok?" Tommy snapped.

"Yeah, ok but you know I got worried and…"

He cut her off.

"I don't need you to worry about me Kimberly, I'm a big boy."

"Is something wrong? 'Cause your acting like…"

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like you're upset with me." Kim finished.

He got closer to her so he was almost right in her face, "Has it ever occurred to you that I have other things on my mind? News flash Kimberly, you are NOT the center of everyone's universe!" he said.

"Well excuse me for living," Kim answered close to tears and she walked off.

_Moon_

Rita was talking to Goldar about the Sword of Darkness and Goldar suggested that they test the Green Ranger so he can prove he is worthy to wield it and serve Rita forever, so Rita, Goldar, Squatt and Baboo went down to Earth to watch the Green Ranger's test.

"You summoned me, I am at your service my empress. Is it time to crush the Power Rangers?" Tommy wondered.

"Patience, you must first meet a challenge. Using only your skill and no weapons you must defeat the putties and then you will receive the Sword of Darkness," growled Goldar.

"Are you prepared? And now to battle," Rita cried as she aimed her wand at Tommy and transported him to a different location and a large group of putties appeared.

Tommy readied himself and waited for the first attack.

The first putty tried to kick Tommy in the stomach but he grabbed it's foot and pulled, the putty fell to the ground and Tommy tried to stomp on it but it moved out of the way and a second putty moved in kicking Tommy in the back. Tommy fell to the ground and turned over as the putty moved towards him. Tommy kicked the putty as it leaned over him and the putty went flying over his head. Tommy jumped to his feet and a third putty tried to kick him in the head but Tommy ducked. One putty then boosted another into the air towards Tommy and kicked him in the shoulder knocking him to the ground. Tommy quickly got to his feet and watched as the putties began to circle him. He bared his teeth and growled as he kicked a putty on the shoulder and it fell back into the sand. Tommy turned as another tried to kick him in the head but Tommy was too fast and leaned back so the putty missed him and he grabbed the putty by the wrist and flipped him into the sand and Tommy punched it in the stomach. Finally Tommy jumped in the air and grabbed the last putty between his legs, then flipped so the putty fell to the ground. Tommy then stood and looked around at the putties lying on the ground at his feet.

Tommy laughed as the putties disappeared and then he looked up at Rita.

"You command and I obey my empress!" he chuckled.

"Yes you've done it, you have earned the Sword of Darkness," she said and with that the Sword of Darkness appeared in his hands. He swung the sword around getting the feel for it and chuckled to himself.

"The Power Rangers will be destroyed and the Red Ranger will be the first to go," Tommy explained.

_Angel Grove High_

Jason was looking for Tommy, he was supposed to meet up with him later in the day to practice but with the Green Ranger around and the Command Center damaged he wanted to stay at the Command Center in case there was an emergency. He was walking the hallway when he saw Tommy.

"Hey Tommy, I know I said we could work out together today but something came up sort of an emergency, how about a rain check?" Jason queried.

"Sure, I understand," answered Tommy.

"Cool I'll catch you later," said Jason and he walked away. Tommy just stared after him and he opened his hand and a green light shot out of it hitting Jason in the back and he disappeared.

_Dark Dimension_

Jason reappeared and found himself in a strange circular room with hideous gargoyles on the walls. He looked around trying to figure out how he got there and how he was going to get out. He walked over to one of the walls and touched a bar that surrounds the gargoyles and received a shock which threw him back into the middle of the room. Jason got to his knees and tried his communicator but without any luck. Billy must not have finished fixing them he thought to himself.

Just then Goldar's voice came from behind him.

"Your communicator won't work in here," Goldar laughed. "You must face me all alone."

Jason reached behind his back to grab his morpher which he carried on his belt only to discover it was not there.

"Looking for this?" Goldar laughed as he held Jason's morpher for him to see.

Goldar continued to laugh as Jason tried his communicator again but he got no response.

"I told you that won't work, but your Power Morpher might if you can get it."

Jason lunged at Goldar trying to grab his morpher but Goldar moved his hand out of his reach and back-handed Jason with the other hand. Jason fell to the floor, he pushed himself up.

_Billy's Garage_

Meanwhile Zack and Kimberly were waiting for Jason but he did not show and Zack decided it would be best if they head to the Command Center without him, Kim was unhappy about it but Zack reassured her that Jason would be ok. When they arrived at the Command Center Billy was just putting the finishing touches on the main control and as the he closed it Alpha said "Cross your fingers," and he pressed a button on the panel and a low humming sound filled the air.

"Well something is happening," commented Billy.

The viewing globe lit up and the four teens could see the Green Ranger attacking part of the city.

"Oh man look, it's that green guy, now's our chance to nail him and get to the bottom of what's goin' on," said Zack.

Alpha pressed a few more buttons on the panel.

"Sub generator is now active we have partial power, I'm checking the morphing lock now. The computer has locked on to his energy field," said Alpha.

"Alright, let's morph and get this green dude," Zack said.

"But we need Jason," said Kimberly.

Zack raised his communicator up and called Jason's name but there was no reply.

"Man these things still aren't working," He said as he turned to face the others.

"Where can he be?" Trini asked.

_Back In The Dark Dimension_

Jason and Goldar were circling each other, both watching to other looking for a way to attack. Goldar was still holding Jason's Power Morpher in his hand taunting him with it.

"I want my Morpher back NOW!" Jason shouted.

"Now you are demanding, soon you will be begging. If you were worthy you would take it," Goldar taunted.

Jason kicked at Goldar's hand to try and trick him while he aimed a punch at his head but Goldar grabbed Jason's fist flipped him over across the room. Goldar laughed as Jason landed hard on his back.

Jason glared up at Goldar.

"Don't count me out yet Goldar." he shouted and pushed himself back to his feet then kicked Goldar in the chest.

Goldar stumbled back as Jason took up his fighting stance ready to fight Goldar again.

Jason kicked at Goldar but Goldar moved and punched Jason in the stomach. Goldar then grabbed Jason by the throat lifted him up as he turned around.

"Understand one thing you pathetic little human I can finish you off any time I choose." Goldar laughed as he continued to hold Jason up off the ground. "But Rita has given you to me as a reward for my faithful service to her!"

Jason fell to the ground as Goldar continued to laugh and taunt him.

"Ha ha ha ha like tossing some meat to a hungry lion."

_Back At The Command Center_

"Now remember, Alpha, try to contact Jason and have him meet us at the Bluff." said Zack.

"You got it Rangers." Alpha said.

"Right then…" began Zack, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!

"Triceratops!"

"Saber Tooth Tiger!"

_The Bluff_

The Rangers teleported to the beach, where they were met by the Green Ranger. Trini attacked him first using her bladeblaster in blade mode and he met her blade with his own, then Zack tried his blade and the Green Ranger knocked it away and hit Zack causing his suit to spark which knocked Zack down. Trini went to help him up while Billy and Kim continued to fight. Billy received a blow to the chest and he fell as his suit sparked. The Green Ranger then turned to Kim and Trini and the three blades crossed together. The Green Ranger raised his blade and then hit Kim first followed closely by Trini. The Green Ranger then jumped and kicked both girls in the chest knocking them to the ground. Billy and Zack tried to sneak up on the Green Ranger but he turned and knocked Billy back, then turned to meet Zack's sword. The Green Ranger hit Zack again knocking him to the ground. The other Rangers ran to his side.

"Feel the power of the Sword of Darkness!" Green Ranger called as he raised it above his head and the blade glowed white. He brought the sword down and touched the ground with its tip. There was a line of energy which quickly moved towards the Rangers and caused their suits to spark, an explosion around them threw them back and they fell off the edge of the cliff.

The Green Ranger jumped down to where the Rangers had fallen.

"Alright Power Rangers, now I am going to finish you!" he laughed.

"Mastodon!" called Zack and his Zord rose from the ground. The other Rangers called for their Zord and jumped aboard.

"Zack here, we can do this, guys!"

"Billy! All systems go!"

"Ready for action!"

"All right! Let's keep it together!"

They formed the Megazord. The Mastodon split in two and became the arms. The Saber-Tooth Tiger became one leg and foot, the Triceratops became the other leg and Jason's Tyrannosaurus became the main body and head of the Megazord while the head of the Mastodon became the shield of the Megazord. The head of the Pterodactyl sunk in and the body became the chestplate of the Megazord. They stood over the Green Ranger and he fired a bolt of green energy at the Megazord, but it was deflected back at him by the shield.

"You have not seen the last of the Green Ranger." he called as he disappeared.

_Back In The Dark Dimension_

Jason had his communicator up to his mouth as he tried to contact Alpha or the Command Center.

"Alpha, Power Rangers. Come in. This is Jason!" All he got back was static.

Goldar stood behind him laughing as he tried to contact anyone who could free him or come to help him at least.

"Yes, keep calling your friends because without them you are nothing." Goldar taunted. "But then you are only human and no mere human is a match for Goldar, who must now obey the call of his empress!"

A sword appeared in his hand and Jason took a step back.

"I may still toy with you before I dispose of you and then again I may not." laughed Goldar.

_Back At The Command Center_

"The sub-generator has locked on to something," Alpha called.

The other Rangers crowded around him as he tried to focus in on what it was.

"Is it Zordon?" asked Billy.

"Uncertain. We'll know momentary!" Alpha responded.

"I hope it is, we need him bad!" said Zack as he looked over at the tube where Zordon resided. "That green guy was a lot stronger this time."

"There's more negative news, I have been unable to locate Jason anywhere." Billy announced, walking back over to the group.

"Not Jason too." sighed Trini

"Man, if Rita is behind this she's doing some serious damage." Zack said.

All of a sudden Zordon's voice could be heard.

"Power Rangers, I am…in the ...Q N…sector…of ..sys…"

"You almost got him Alpha!" cried Zack

"Hold on Zordon!" Trini called.

"You must…ware of Ritas evil Green Ranger…"

"Ai yi yi, I've lost him!" cried Alpha as Zordon's voice faded.

"Zordon, we need you!" Trini shouted.

The Rangers just stood and stared at Zordon's now empty tube. What were they supposed to do, they had no idea who the Green Ranger was or how to defeat him.

_Dark Dimension_

"You know Jason if you had this Power Morpher you could get out of here. Ha ha ha!" laughed Goldar as he held the morpher for Jason to see.

"What's you point?" Jason questioned angrily.

Goldar turned his hand and dropped the Morpher on the ground. Jason watched as it fell on the ground.

"Come and get it if you're brave enough." taunted Goldar.

Jason ran and kicked at Goldar but he moved to the side and swung his sword at Jason. Jason dived to the ground as Goldar turned and he tried to grab the Morpher which was now just out of reach. Goldar raised his sword and hit the ground just missing Jason's hand as he reached for the Morpher. Jason pulled back his hand and started to push himself up but Goldar kicked him and he fell backwards landing on his back looking up at Goldar.

"And now I think I am finally ready to end this game." said Goldar and he held his sword just over Jason's body.

To Be Continued…..


	3. Jason

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power rangers, characters or plot but anything that is unrecognisable does belong to me. Copyright goes to Saban©.

Tommy's Love

Chapter 3- Jason

_Command Center_

Kim, Trini and Zack were crowded around Billy and Alpha as they tried to maintain a lock on Zordon's signal.

"Come on Alpha you almost had a lock on Zordon!" said Zack

"Ay yi yi, I'm hurrying Rangers." Alpha replied.

"The sub generator is losing power." said Billy as he walked over to another panel to try and get more power.

"Zordon's signal is fading," Alpha cried "switching to alternate energy source."

"Come on," sighed Kim looking up at Zordon's tube watching as his image faded in and out, but it did not become any clearer.

"We're still not getting enough power, Zordon's signal is too weak," said Billy as he walked back toward Alpha. He looked up at the tube as Zordon's image faded but this time it did not return. "We've lost him." he sighed.

"In that brief second he was back he was trying to tell us something about the Green Ranger." Zack said.

"Which means he is probably involved in all of this," said Trini barely hiding the annoyance in her voice.

Billy walked away from the others. He was thinking back to exactly what Zordon had said. Suddenly it hit him.

"Hey Alpha, Zordon told us where to look for him. He was something about being in Q N Sector of some system, it is not much but it is something to go on," said Billy making the others jump. He rushed over to one of the computers and began inputting some data. The others crowded around him to see what he was doing and Trini bumped his hand making him hit the wrong key. They had moved in so close that he was unable to move or breathe.

"Grrr!" He growled as he slammed his hand down on the panel. "Right if you guys want Zordon back I am going to have to request you all leave the Command Center. I can't work under this much pressure and with everyone looking over my shoulder I need room to work. If you guys want to do something maybe you can go look for Jason or see if anyone has seen him lately." he suggested.

"OK, but how will you contact us if a monster or the Green Ranger attacks the city?" asked Kimberly.

"Oh I hadn't thought about that." Billy replied and he took off his communicator and began making adjustments. In no time he finished and put it back on his wrist.

"There that should do it I adjusted the frequency of the communicators so we now can contact each other and are now able to teleport." he told them and the three teens moved away from Billy and teleported to a quiet part of town. They then split up and began to look for any signs of Jason and ask if anyone had seen him.

Kimberly walked to the Juice Bar to ask the owner Ernie if he had seen Jason at all that day.

She walked up to the counter and was greeted by Ernie's friendly face

"Hey Ernie, have you seen Jason around today?"

"I'm sorry Kimberly; I haven't seen him around for a while. You think he's in trouble or something?" Ernie asked.

"I don't know Ernie." she replied and she rested her arms on the counter trying to think where else he could be. Suddenly Bulk and Skull walked in and came to stand on either side of her.

"Hey babe, we hear you're looking for Jason," said Skull as he leaned into her.

"Yeah we'll help you look for Jason-shmason," Bulk agreed.

"Missing persons are our specialty," finished Skull.

Kim began to rub her temples. She did not have time for these two bullies right now, she was wanting them to leave her alone so she could think.

"Thanks, but no thanks," she sighed.

"Hey, we work cheap," said Bulk.

"What's cheap?" Ernie scoffed.

"We take payment in kisses." answered Skull and he made kissing noises at Kim.

"OK," Kimberly said.

Ernie looked at her in shock.

"Close your eyes," said Kim turning to face Skull.

"Kimberly, don't do it," Ernie said.

Kim quickly turned to face Ernie, gave him a quick smile and winked. She then turned back to Skull who had his eyes closed. Ernie watched as Skull leaned in closer to where Kim was standing, his lips puckered ready for the kiss. At the last second she moved and Skull unknowingly kissed Bulk on the cheek. Skull opened his eyes to look at Kim but found himself looking at Bulk who had a disgusted look on his face

"Ugh!" cried Bulk and Skull repeated this

Bulk looked at Skull and growled. Skull backed away and Bulk gave chase.

"You kissed me!" he called after Skull and he chased him over the Juice Bar.

"Ernie, if you see Jason will you tell him that we're looking for him?" asked Kim.

"Sure thing Kimberly," he replied as Kim walked towards the door of the Youth Center. Kim was walking backwards as she was talking to Ernie and did not see Tommy until she had bumped into him.

"Oh, excuse me," she said as she turned to face the person she had bumped into.

"Tommy?" she said. He ignored her and continued to walk out of the Youth Center.

"Tommy, wait." she called as she walked towards him.

He turned to face her with a mean look on his face, but Kim didn't notice the look.

"Have you seen Jason around?" she asked him.

He walked up to her almost right in her face.

"As a matter of fact, he was supposed to meet me after school but he never showed," Tommy sneered.

"Weird, that's not like him," she said.

"Oh, and let me guess, you're worried right? That's what you do best Isn't it Kimberly." he said in a patronising voice.

Kim stared at him for a moment before he turned and almost walked into Zack who had just walked in.

"Yo, Tommy what's up?" Zack asked.

Tommy just looked Zack over, turned and walked away, without any response.

"What's with him?" he asked pointing his thumb behind him.

"I wish I knew," replied Kim. "Hey, did you find anything?"

"No, I looked everywhere for him, but no one has seen him." he replied.

"It's funny, Tommy said Jason was supposed to meet him after school but that Jason never showed." explained Kimberly.

"That's bogus, I know Jason was there," Zack answered.

"Then you talk to Tommy, he probably thinks I'm making this whole thing up just so I have a reason to talk to him." said Kim.

"Don't worry about him, we have other things we need to worry about right now, like finding Jason. Let's head back to the Command Center and see if Billy has had any luck," Zack suggested and the pair found a quiet room and teleported back to the Command Center.

_Dark Dimension_

Jason was laying on the floor with Goldar standing over him his sword posed ready to strike him.

"I have enjoyed this so much I am sorry to see it end, but when my empress commands…" said Goldar as he raised the sword above his head.

"…I obey," Goldar finished and he brought the sword down towards Jason. Jason rolled away at the last minute and the sword hit the floor with a loud clank that echoed throughout the room. Jason stood for a moment then dived into the fog that covered the floor hoping it would cover him so he could hide from Goldar until he could figure out what to do next. He could tell from the grunts and noises that Goldar was making that he couldn't see him and he breathed a quiet sigh of relief. His plan was working so far.

He could hear Goldar growl and then there was a loud clank as Goldar thrust his sword blindly on the ground in hopes of hitting him. He lay very still so not to alert Goldar to where he was. Goldar continued to hit the floor with his sword.

"There is no escape Jason," Goldar called into the mist.

From the clanks of the sword hitting the ground Jason could tell that Goldar was near the far side of the room when suddenly Goldar spoke.

"You are beginning to make me angry Human."

More clanking followed but this time it was getting closer.

"Where are you?" said Goldar standing directly over where Jason was laying. Goldar brought his sword down and Jason could see the blade clearly. It was going to hit him unless he moved so he shifted slightly and heard the blade hit solid ground. Goldar growled and stepped over Jason and he breathed a sigh of relief. That had been too close.

"You are only prolonging the inevitable Jason, Show yourself. Give up. I'll be merciful," said Goldar as he walked away from him.

When Goldar had gotten far enough away from where he was laying Jason stood up and yelled. Goldar turned around as Jason jumped and kicked at Goldar hitting him in the chest and knocking him to the ground.

"So Goldar, how does it feel to be outsmarted by a human being?" asked Jason.

"No human's ever defeated Goldar!"

"Well I'm going to change that!" Jason yelled.

Jason swung his leg up high to try and kick Goldar but he missed and Goldar kicked him in the chest knocking him to the ground and Goldar began swing his sword as he advanced on Jason. Jason had no choice but to scoot along the ground away from Goldar.

"You're not begging me for mercy human because you know I'd never grant it." shouted Goldar as he raises his sword to strike Jason.

Suddenly there was green smoke behind Goldar and a voice spoke.

"Goldar stop." When the smoke cleared Jason could see the Green Ranger standing behind Goldar and Goldar turned to face him.

"I thought Rita wanted me to destroy him." Goldar said.

"She wants that pleasure to be mine and has ordered me personally to see to his end," said the green clad figure.

Goldar disappeared in a flash of light leaving Jason and the Green Ranger alone.

"So, we meet again. I've been looking forward to this," the Green Ranger said.

The two started circling each other and Jason spoke to the Green Ranger.

"You wear a green costume and yet your loyalty's with Rita," said Jason.

"I am her Green Ranger and she is my empress," the Green Ranger answered.

"She's Evil!" shouted Jason.

"Yeah and so am I!" the Green Ranger replied as he took up a fighting stance and the two began to fight.

The Green Ranger tried to kick Jason, but he moved and rolled to avoid another kick. He lunged at the Green Ranger, but he kicked Jason in the stomach and knocked him to the floor.

"Soon you and your friends will be only a memory!" the Green Ranger laughed.

Jason kicked up at the Green Ranger knocking him back and got to his feet. The Green Ranger tried to kick Jason's head but he ducked and tried the same move but the Green Ranger was quick and he moved before the blow could hit its mark. Jason then kicked him in the chest and the Green Ranger just laughed.

"You are a skilled warrior," commented the Green Ranger.

"Let's end this; I don't want to fight you…"

"Because you know I'll win?" the Green Ranger interrupted.

"No, because if you were truly a Ranger you'd be on Zordon's side, and not Rita's." Jason shouted.

"Zordon is a memory. Rita will soon rule the world!" answered the Green Ranger.

The Green Ranger attacked Jason with a swift kick but Jason blocked the kick. Before Jason could make his own move the Green Ranger kicked high aiming for his head but Jason ducked, the Green Ranger kicked at his side, but he blocked the blow with his arm. Jason made his move kicking high at the Green Ranger's head before making another kick at his side, however both blows missed. The Green Ranger then kicked Jason knocking him to the floor and Jason landed right next to his morpher. He reached for it, but the Green Ranger saw what he was about to do and stood on his wrist preventing him from getting the morpher. The Green Ranger stood with his foot on Jason's arm and just laughed knowing that he had Jason right where he wanted him.

"It is over, I am the victor." the Green Ranger said as he held out his hands and a sword appeared in them.

"What do you think of my sword?" he asked as he waved it above Jason.

"You are about to pay the price of defeat. For what it's worth you put up a pretty good fight, but now that battle is finished." the Green Ranger laughed as he held the sword above his head ready to strike Jason. Suddenly Jason was surrounded by a familiar red light and he was teleported out of the dark dimension.

He landed back in the Command Center and the first thing he heard was,

"Billy you did it!" cried Trini.

The four teens ran to Jason's side and the two girls hugged him tightly.

"Guys that was way too close. The Green Ranger nearly sliced and diced me." Jason told them. "I've got a lot to fill you guys in on. You're not going to believe what happened."

"It all started at school, I finished talking to Tommy and then…."

"Wait a minute, you said you were at school?" asked Kimberly.

"Tommy said you never showed," finished Zack.

"That's weird. The next thing I know I'm fighting Goldar and he has my Power Morpher, then the Green Ranger shows up and then we went at it." Jason finished

"Did you find out anything more about him?" questioned Billy.

"Well I know one thing, he's one mean fighter," Jason told them.

"Man, can you believe our enemy this time is another Ranger?" wondered Zack.

Suddenly the alarm sounded and the five teens rushed to the viewing globe. In the globe they could see a strange girl in some form of armor attacking the city.

"Who's that?" asked Kimberly.

"It's the evil stinging Scorpina, I have not seen her in over ten thousand years," Alpha informed them.

"She has launched an attack on the warehouse district," said Zack.

"We've got to stop her," Trini declared.

Jason stepped out in front and made the call

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The five Rangers appeared in the warehouse district in front of Scorpina.

"All right let's do it," said Jason.

"POWER RANGERS!" the five called together.

Scorpina blasted the Rangers with a large bolt of energy from the sword she held and the Rangers were knocked back. Scorpina then called for the putty patrol and several putties appeared in front of the Rangers. Four of the five Rangers attacked the putties while Jason went for Scorpina.

Scorpina slashed Jason with her sword causing sparks all over Jason's suit and knocking him to the ground. The other four Rangers ran to Jason's side and helped him to his feet. The next thing the Rangers knew Scorpina was gone. The Rangers teleported back to the Command Center to find Alpha there waiting for them along with Zordon.

"Zordon, it's so good to see you," Trini said.

**"It is good to see you again Rangers. And now I have something to reveal to you, Alpha if you would**," said Zordon.

"Right Zordon. When the Green Ranger was trapped in the force field the computer was able to get a sample of his bio-vibrations and ran them through the system and it found a match. If you turn your attention to the viewing globe you be see the identity of the Green Ranger." the five teens turned to the viewing globe and saw a fuzzy image and as it cleared they recognised the figure.

"It can't be….."

To Be Continued...

A/N this chapter will be the last update for about two weeks. i am going away and will not have internet access, but i promise that when i return on the 11th of july I will post a new chapter as the next chapter is written and ready to go.

Please R&R!


	4. An Old Enemy, A New Ally

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power rangers, characters or plot but anything that is unrecognisable does belong to me. Copyright goes to Saban©.**

**A/N Italics at the beginning is the ending of last chapter.**

A shout out goes to** brankel1** for reviewing my story faithfully from the beginning and I am sorry it has taken me so long to out this in. thanks for reviewing it is greatly appreciated.

**Tommy's Love**

**Chapter 4- An Old Enemy, A New Ally.**

_"It can't be…."_

Silence filled the Command Center as the five teens looked at the viewing globe in disbelief.

"I can't believe that Tommy is the Green Ranger, there must be some mistake," Kimberly said, finally breaking the silence.

"Alpha, are you sure about this?" asked Jason.

"The computer matched his interspatial bio-vibrations with that of the Green Ranger," Alpha replied.

"Yeah, but the computer has been under repair so maybe it made a mistakes," suggested Zack.

"Not likely, Alpha corrected the malfunction," Billy said.

"Well, that means that Tommy is the Green Ranger," said Trini.

"How could Tommy do this to us?" Zack questioned.

"Rita must have cast a spell over Tommy and is controlling his mind," explained Alpha.

"You see Rangers we can't give up, we have to break Rita's spell and save Tommy," Jason said.

"But how are we meant to do that, Jason?" asked Zack.

Jason was silent because he didn't have any ideas.

"It is hopeless guys we can't fight him and we can't break Rita's hold over him so we may as well give up." Zack stated.

"**Rangers I choose you because together the five of you are capable of overcoming any obstacle that you have to face,**"said Zordon.

"That's right, Zordon chose us for a reason and I have no intentions of giving up. He needs our help, what if it was one of us? The others would do their best to save us yet you are willing to give up on Tommy?" Jason said.

"I am with you Jason. We can't give up. It is our job as Rangers to help and protect people from evil and that includes Tommy," agreed Kim.

The other Rangers nodded in agreement.

"Ok then, we have to find Tommy and break Rita's spell. Let's split up and looking for him." Jason commanded.

The five teens teleported to different parts of Angel Grove. Kimberly teleported close to the Youth Center thinking that might be the first place Tommy would go if he was on Earth. She walked inside and saw the usual people there including Bulk and Skull. They and Ernie were watching a news program about the Power Rangers and how they had saved the city from Goldar. Kim walked up to the counter.

"Hey Ernie have you seen Tommy around today?" she asked.

"That's the new kid, right?" he asked her.

"Yeah." Kim answered.

"He's right over there," said Ernie and he pointed in the direction of the weight lifting area.

Kim walked over and saw Tommy using the shoulder press. She walked over to him.

"Tommy, I know," she said to him and he looked at her out of the corner of his eye but continued lifting the weights.

"I know you're the Green Ranger," she said keeping her voice to a whisper.

Tommy slammed the weights down with a loud clank.

"Well then _Pink Ranger _you should also know that _you _and the other _Power Rangers _will soon be destroyed," said Tommy.

"Let us help you. We can break Rita's spell," Kimberly said.

"Rita is my empress and soon she will rule the world," said Tommy as he stood up to face Kimberly.

"Tommy, please let us help you," Kim begged putting her hand on his arm.

He pulled away and said "You have been warned." And his eyes flashed green.

_Business District_

The water was clam as the sun shone brightly overhead and all was peaceful until…

Suddenly in the water strange lights were seen and a monster rose up out of the water. It stood at least 30 feet high. It looked like a dragon except it walked on its hind legs and appeared to be made of some kind of metal. It was black and silver apart from the front panel which was green. It walked from the water edge and was crushing everything in its path underfoot and with every swing of its tail a building exploded. It turned and the tip of its tail started spinning like a drill and it made a huge gash in the side of one of the buildings. It then grabbed a pipe from a waste plant and bit it. The pipe shattered into pieces.

"Behold the mighty Dragonzord. Now my Green Ranger shall have a Zord he can use to crush those Power Rangers. At last their destruction will be complete," said Rita.

"Dragonzord!"

"All this will belong to Empress Rita once I and my Zord put down the Power Rangers forever!" laughed Tommy.

_Billy's Garage_

"So you found Tommy?" Jason asked.

"Yeah and his eyes were glowing green. It was really scary," said Kim with a shudder. "He has known all along who we are,"

"That we're the Power Rangers?" questioned Billy.

Kim nodded. "Mm-hmm and he is definitely out to get us," Kim replied.

"He's got to be under one of Rita's spells," commented Jason.

"That would explain why he has been acting so weird," Kimberly concluded.

"Finally this is all starting to make sense," said Billy.

Suddenly Trini came running up and she was breathing heavily like she had been running a long distance.

"Trini, what's wrong?" Kim asked.

"There's big trouble downtown, it's all over the radio a monster is attacking the business district," Trini said breathlessly.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

When the five Rangers arrived on the scene they saw a Zord tearing up the city.

"Well, well, a total surprise." said Tommy and he jumped from the Zords back onto the roof of a building

"He's on top of the building. Tommy!" Jason called.

Tommy looked down at the Rangers then spoke to the Zord.

"Dragonzord, destroy the Power Rangers!"

He raised his dagger to his lips and played a tune on it. The Zord seemed to understand the command and the lights on the middle of the green panel flashed and rockets appeared in its fingertips. It fired at the Power Rangers, their suits sparked and they were thrown off the building.

The lights flashed again and more rockets were fired at the Rangers and into buildings which exploded on impact.

"Tommy stop, you don't know what you're doing!" shouted Jason.

"I'm destroying you and I am doing it because my empress commands me to! Soon she'll rule the world!" he called back.

The Dragonzord approached the Rangers and swung it's tail in their direction and they had to duck to avoid being hit by it.

"**Rangers, I am teleporting you to your Zords.**" Zordon told them through Jason's communicator and the next thing they knew they were sitting in their Zords.

"Log on."

"Mastodon rearing to go!" called Zack.

"Triceratops, battle ready!" Billy cried.

"Pterodactyls looking good!" yelled Kim.

"Saber-tooth tiger, online!" Trini shouted.

"All right!" finished Jason.

The Dragonzord approached Jason's Zord and slashed it with its claws causing sparks. Jason's Zord swung it's tail hitting the Dragonzord and knocking it back a few paces. The Dragonzord swung it's tail but Jason's Zord caught it and held it but the Dragonzord pulled it's tail down slashing the Zord. Rockets appeared again and fired at Jason's Zord.

"Tommy stop, you don't know what you're doing." Jason tried reasoning again.

The Dragonzord attacked Jason's Zord and it fell to the ground. Using it's tail Jason's Zord pushed itself up and jumped at the Dragonzord kicking it to the ground.

"All right Rangers power up," called Jason and the five Zords linked together to form the Megazord. The Saber-Tooth Tiger and the Triceratops formed the feet and legs of the Zord while the Mastodon became the body and arms of the Zord. The Tyrannosaurus became the top half of the body and the head. Kim's Pterodactyl changed shape its head and wings folding in became the chest piece of the Zord.

Jason piloted the Zord and it walked over to the fallen Dragonzord picking it up and swung it around before throwing it nearby. A sword appeared in the hand of the Megazord and it slashed the Dragonzord several times causing sparks to fly off the Zord. The Megazord then picked up the Dragonzord by the tail and swung it around again, throwing it into a large rock which broke on impact.

"Give it up Tommy!" Jason shouted from the Megazord.

"No way!" answered Tommy.

"Sorry it has to be like this but Zordon says I've got to destroy your sword to save you before you and Rita destroy the world," Jason Jason, "All right I'm going down."

Jason jumped from the cockpit of the Megazord and landed on the ground. Tommy also jumped out of his Dragonzord holding his sword and the two began to fight.

Tommy crossed the sword with his dagger and a white ball of light appeared and flew at Jason hitting him and causing him to fall but he was quickly back on his feet. Tommy then jumped at him with his sword raised but Jason met his blade and the two blades clashed together. Tommy swung his dagger at Jason's unprotected chest and Jason stumbled backwards a few paces. Jason swung his sword which was met by Tommy's sword and dagger and Tommy kicked at Jason but he ducked and the kick missed its mark. Jason swung his sword at Tommy but Tommy blocked it and used his dagger to hit Jason in the chest. Jason fell to the ground. He rolled and was back on his feet.

He reached to his side and grabbed his weapon so the pair were more evenly matched as each now had two weapons. Tommy played a tune on his dagger and his shield flashed green. Jason didn't know what happened, but he fired his gun at Tommy, however the blasts rebounded on him. He rolled and tried again but it didn't even touch Tommy. Jason fell as the second blasts hit him. Tommy took advantage of Jason being on the ground and tried to kick him, but Jason rolled out of the way and was back on his feet.

Jason tried to hit Tommy with his sword, but Tommy blocked it and kicked Jason. Jason tried again but Tommy blocked the blow and hit Jason with his dagger Jason grabbed the dagger, but Tommy pulled it from his grasp and ran it down Jason's body causing his suit to spark.

"And now Red Ranger it is time for me to finish you. I must be victorious for my Queen!" said Tommy as he charged his sword with energy and touch the ground with its tip. A line of energy rushed along the ground and hit Jason before he had a chance to move out of its path knocking Jason to the ground. Jason got up and ran his hand over the blade of his sword charging it with red energy and the blade glowed red. He then threw the sword at Tommy hitting him and Tommy fell to the ground dropping his weapons as he fell. Tommy tried to grab the sword, but Jason fired his laser at the sword and it vanished. Tommy demorphed and lay on the ground as the other Rangers joined Jason.

"All right guys. Let's power down." the others nodded and powered down. They walked over to where Tommy was laying and Jason knelt down beside him.

"You ok, Tommy?" Jason asked.

"What's happening to me?" asked Tommy.

"You're no longer under Rita's power," Jason explained.

"Ugh, my head is spinning," said Tommy as he got to his feet with Jason's help.

"You'll be ok man," Jason assured him.

"What have I done?" questioned Tommy.

"What you did, you did under Rita's influence. The power is now yours to control. Fight by our side and together we can beat Rita," Jason told Tommy.

"After everything that has happened?" asked Tommy.

"We need you," said Jason. "It's where you belong."

Tommy looked over at Billy and Kim who were standing next to him and they smiled and nodded. He turned back to Jason who held out his hand.

"Will you join is Tommy? he asked.

A smile formed on Tommy's lips and he took Jason's hand. Tommy felt happier than he had in a long while and he was glad that the others were willing to forgive him after everything that he had put them through.

"All right then."

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Yeah!" The six Rangers called together.

"We're back! We're ready to morph into action." Jason began.

"Six working together to fight evil…" continued Tommy.

"…to stop Rita…" Zack interjected.

"…and all her menacing monsters…" added Billy.

"…from destroying our planet Earth…" Trini spoke.

"…and ruling the universe with evil." finished Kim.

"Look out Rita, we're not backing down because we're the…" Jason said.

"…POWER RANGERS!" called the six Rangers together.

"**Rangers, with our new friend comes new powers, use your flute, Tommy and bring life to the Dragonzord. For when he combines with the Saber-Tooth Tiger, Mastodon and Triceratops a new fighting machine will be at our disposal.**"

Tommy raised the flute to his lips and played a tune and the front panel of the Dragonzord came off and the hand sank into hidden slot and the two shoulders formed the front of the new Zord. The Mastodon became slotted into the back of the Dragonzord creating the arms and hands, the Saber-Tooth Tiger and the Triceratops folded up and the Dragonzord landed on them creating the legs and feet of the new Zord. The old tail of the Dragonzord had straightened out and become a staff.

"**Rangers, I give you Dragonzord in Fighting Mode.**"

The Rangers admired their new Zord

"**The safety of the universe is once again in your hands Power Rangers.**" Zordon told them proudly.

Jason told Tommy to hold on to someone and the six Rangers teleported to the Command Center where Zordon was waiting for them.

"We missed you Zordon," said Jason.

"Yeah morale around here was pretty low without you," Zack stated.

"**The fact remains that even as you faced your greatest danger, with all the odds stacked against you, you carried on like true super heroes and presevered.**" said Zordon

"We owe a lot to Alpha," Trini admitted.

"**Alpha, you displayed exemplary leadership capabilities in my absence. I am very proud of you.**" said Zordon.

"**And now I welcome our newest Ranger. Now that you are a true Power Ranger Tommy, you must follow three basic rules or lose the protection of the power. First, never use your power for personal gain. Second, never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you and finally keep your identity secret. No one may know you are a Power Ranger." **Zordon explained.

"You can count on me Zordon. 100%," said Tommy.

"Here," Billy said presenting Tommy with a box containing a communicator. "I made you a communicator."

"Wow, thanks man," said Tommy.

"You're one of us now, welcome aboard," Jason said as he high-fived Tommy.

The five Rangers moved to the sides of Tommy forming a half circle and Jason extended his hand to the middle. Kimberly, Zack, Trini and Billy slapped their hands on top on Jason's. Tommy looked around at them then put his hand on top of the others. They lowered their hands bending their knees then jumped up as they raised their hands.

"POWER RANGERS!"


	5. Beauty in Pink

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, characters or plot but anything that is unrecognisable does belong to me. Copyright goes to Saban©.

A shout out goes to **brankel1 **and ** 1** for reviewing my story and for adding it to favourites. Thanks guys!

Tommy's Love

Chapter 5- Beauty in Pink

Tommy and the others were sitting in the Youth Center talking and laughing about something that had happened earlier in the day. Tommy sat slightly away from the rest of the group because he still felt bad for what he had done as the Evil Green Ranger. Things kept running through his mind of the times he had hurt the others and he couldn't fully accept that he had only done those things under the influence of Rita's spell. He did not understand why the others had been so willing to accept him into their group after what he had done. Jason noticed Tommy was sitting away from them avoiding any contact and he turned to him.

"You ok bro?" asked Jason.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tommy lied, but Jason could hear in Tommy's voice that he was not ok.

"Come on Bro, I need your help with something," Jason said to Tommy and he and Tommy stood up and he led him over to the mats.

Jason took up his usual stance and when Tommy refused to do the same Jason attacked him and Tommy being trained the way he was reacted on instinct and defended himself. He found that Jason was a good fighter and soon stopped feeling sorry for himself and began to match Jason's attacks with his own and soon the two boys were sparring, while the others sat and either watched or were talking about the day's events. Kimberly got bored of the conversation and walked over to the balance beam that was in the corner of the Youth Center, mounted and started running through a new routine. Tommy glanced over at the table and noticed Kimberly had left and he quickly looked around for her narrowly managing to block a blow from Jason. He then found her on the balance beam practicing a routine that she had recently seen. He watched her for a moment again just barely blocking another blow from Jason. For the first time since he had met her he had started to notice how stunningly beautiful she was. Her sleek and slender form, the graceful way that she walked, her beautiful, long brown hair and her brown eyes. He loved her sing-song voice, it was almost like music to his ears and her beauty was, in his eyes, breath-taking. He noticed the way that whenever she walked in a room the place seemed to brighten and how everyone loved Kimberly. He was so busy watching Kimberly that he didn't notice Jason's leg come up and he felt Jason's foot come in contact with his shoulder knocking him to the floor. Hitting the floor seemed to bring Tommy's attention back to the mats and he found Jason bent over him offering a hand to get back up.

"Sorry, bro I didn't mean to kick so hard," said Jason as he helped Tommy up.

Tommy shook his head and left the mats. His mind was so scattered that he knew there was no way he could focus.

She was so kind and caring, she had been one of the first ones to accept him into the group after everything he had put them through in his short time as the Evil Green Ranger. His problem was however, well there were two problems one, he didn't know if she was dating Jason or not. The two seemed inseparable and he didn't want to step on Jason's toes if he was dating Kimberly and the second problem was that if she was single he didn't have the nerve to ask her out. He would get nervous if he was alone with her and his words wouldn't come out right, he hated that he got so nervous around her, he couldn't understand why. He could get up in front of a large crowd of strange people and do martial arts yet he couldn't ask out a girl?

_A few weeks later_

Tommy had been with the team several weeks now and he found out from Trini that Kimberly was single, but he hadn't found the courage to ask her out. Anytime they were alone together he couldn't find the words to ask her out and their conversations always ended up being about the weather or if there was no one else around they talked about recent fights or how their lives had changed since becoming Rangers.

_XXxFlashbackxXx_

_Tommy and Kimberly were sitting alone by the lake just talking. Trini and Billy had been with them, but left claiming they had things they needed to do. They had been talking about a recent fight and soon the conversation changed to how becoming a Power Ranger had changed their lives._

_"Well, since I became a Ranger I have found that my gymnastics have gotten better. I tend to use moves from my routines when fighting and I love that I can help people on a new level. I love helping people anyway, but being a Ranger helps them on a whole new level. I will never forget when we were first teleported to the Command Center and Zordon told us we had been chosen to become Power Rangers. None of us could believe it and I didn't want to accept the power at first, but then we got attacked by putties for the first time and then realised that it was our destiny to become Rangers and we all were more willing to accept the power and now I cannot imagine life without being a Ranger. It is really nice to be doing something good with my life without getting any rewards for it," Kimberly said._

_"So Tommy, I have told you about how being a Ranger has changed my life, what about you?" Kimberly asked._

_"Well, things have been pretty rough for me lately. My parents have been fighting a lot and recently got divorced and they wanted me to choose between them as to which parent I wanted to stay with. I couldn't make that kind of choice so I left my home in Wyoming and came here. It was really hard at first because it was the first time I had ever been on my own so I had to figure out how I was going to support myself. I have money because my grandmother left me a large amount in her will, so I just needed to find somewhere to live. Shortly after I had figured that out, as you know being Rita's Evil Ranger and I actually enjoyed the power and freedom I had when under her spell. For once in my life I was free. I could do what I want and be who I wanted, even if I was evil. Since I became good I felt bad for the things I had done being evil and I am so glad that Zordon allowed me to continue as a Ranger. It seems that being a Ranger was the missing piece in my life and if I ever lost the power I don't know what I would do. Being a Ranger has been the best thing to ever happen to me and I would not want to give it up for the world," answered Tommy._

_xXxFlashbackEndsxXx_

Tommy wanted more than just friendship from Kimberly and he was pretty sure that Kimberly felt the same way, but he didn't know how to approach the subject and every time they had time alone together Rita would always send a monster down for them to fight and when they had finished they were worn out from the fight and he couldn't get Kimberly alone for more than five minutes.

Finally Tommy managed to get Kimberly alone and together they went for a walk by Angel Grove Lake. The pair walked in silence for a long time just enjoying the beauty that was all around them. It was late in the day and the sun had started to sink below the horizon turning the sky a brilliant shade of orange and this was reflected in the water of the lake. A gentle breeze was blowing from the north chilling the skin of the pair and Kimberly shivered slightly. Tommy noticed this, so he took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders. When they had reached the waters' edge, Tommy began to pace and his hands started to sweat. He felt excited and nervous all at the same time and he hoped that when he finally spoke his voice wouldn't shake.

"Kimberly I have tried to think about how to say this to you for a long time and I just can't find any other way then to just say it so here goes…Kimberly, I fell in love with you the first time we met at school before I became the Evil Green Ranger. Then when I was evil I was so cruel to you, I pushed you away and hurt you. I know that now and I promise that I will never hurt you like that again. Kimberly…I…I love you. I have for weeks, but couldn't find the time or the courage to say so until now," He stopped and turned to face her. The look on her face was one that he couldn't read and he was worried that he had overstepped the mark and that she didn't feel the same way. He blushed slightly.

"Kimberly, I am sorry I guess I just…."

"Tommy I love you too. I saw you at that martial arts event and I fell for you then. I wasn't sure if you felt the same way so I didn't want to push you into anything, but I am so glad you found the courage to ask me out. Yes I will go out with you," she said and she walked over to him and reached her hand into his soft hair. She pulled his face closer to hers and stood on her toes lifting her face to his and they shared their first kiss. It lasted for a long time and when the two pulled away they were both out of breath. Kimberly smiled and laughed.

"By the way Tommy my friends call me Kim, not Kimberly," she said and laughed.

_The next day_

Tommy and Kimberly walked into the Youth Center together and the first thing the others noticed is that the pair were holding hands. When they got to the table Jason spoke to Tommy.

"Well bro it's about time, maybe now we can spar properly now that your eyes won't be fixed on Kim," he joked.

Tommy laughed. "Well bro I hope you are ready to fight the real me," replied Tommy.

"Bring it on!" Jason said and the pair walked over to the mats and soon Jason found himself on his back.

Kimberly and the others laughed and the others were happy to see Kimberly and Tommy together. Tommy sighed, he finally found somewhere that he belonged and was welcome.


	6. Dear Diary

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, characters or plot but anything that is unrecognisable does belong to me. Copyright goes to Saban©.**

**A shout out goes to brankel1 and 1 for reviewing my story. Thanks guys.**

**Tommy's Love**

**Chapter 6- Dear Diary**

**Kim's Diary Entry:**

Dear Diary,

Today has been one of the worse days since I became a Power Ranger. Things started off ok, we were all in the Youth Center watching Zack practice for a dance contest he has coming up. He was doing really well until Bulk and Skull came along and knocked his confidence. Tommy was teaching two kids some martial art techniques and when he had finished he came back over to where Zack was showing Bulk some moves while Bulk tried to mimic his moves. Bulk tried to copy one of Zack's dances but he hit some pillars and fell over. Tommy came over and we all laughed at Bulk but Zack was unhappy and he left the Youth Center. Suddenly the ground started shaking and we all nearly lost our balance. Everyone was running towards the exits and we walked to the back of the room so Jason could contact Zordon to see if he had any ideas of what was going on, but he said that it was something that he did not know. We then went to leave the Youth Center, but Tommy stayed behind because his students were frightened and the rest of us left to find Zack. We found him in the park when suddenly we were surrounded by putties.

We fought the putties unforunatley Goldar and Scorpina soon joined the fight. We morphed to give us an even chance of winning which is when Rita sent down a giant monster that began to walk towards us. We called for our Zords, but were no match for it alone. The next thing we knew the sky went dark and a face appeared in the sky, it was Lokar. Soon Tommy appeared with his Zord and we began to fight the monster together. He blew some strange mist over the monster and it became even uglier than before. It also became more powerful and we could not fight it. Then it spit out some toxic foam all over ours and Tommy's Megazord and our Megazord crashed ejecting us from inside and we fell onto a strange island. When we all got to our feet we looked over us and we were on an island in the middle of nowhere. It was really scary.

Zack then noticed that not only were our communicators gone, but our power coins as well so we had no way of contacting Zordon or teleporting off the island. I grabbed on to Tommy's arm and we all huddled together behind Jason and he led the way. We searched the island for any clues as to where we were or how we could leave. Zack said that he thought he had seen something and then we heard music but it was really out of tune and hurt my ears. We followed the noise and found a strange little man dressed in green and he was playing a pipe. I tried to talk to him, but he disappeared. Then Goldar's face appeared in the sky to mock us and suddenly we were surrounded by monsters we had fought, the monsters approached us, but disappeared before we could fight.

Suddenly Zack started screaming and freaking out. He said that he could see a snake and we tried to reassure him that there was nothing there but he didn't believe us. He moved away from the 'snake' and I noticed that he had started to fade away. I was really scared that we would lose Zack for good if we couldn't find a way to restore Zack's confidence in himself. The little green man appeared again and said that only he knew Rita's plan. When Zack said that he couldn't fight Rita's magic Tommy remembered what the man had said and we tried to remember his name. It was Trini who called his name and he told Zack "to keep from getting caught think a positive thought." Zack thought about the battle between him and the Nasty Knight and when he finished and opened his eyes he was back. We turned away from where Zack had seen the snake and started walking when something caught my attention.

It was Tommy only he was morphed but something was not right with his suit. It had changed and looked like it did when he was the Evil Green Ranger. He started mocking me for calling on him in fights and calling me a weak little girl and said that I only held the team back and that I should hand my power coin back. I was really freaked out and frightened. I started to believe what he was saying and started to cry then Trini called out that I was fading. I was so scared, but nothing I thought seemed to stop me from fading away. Then Trini called to Quagmire and he made me remember the toad monster I had fought. I didn't want to remember that, but Tommy begged me to try so I did and I stopped fading, he came over and hugged me tight and kissed my cheek.

Then it was Tommy's turn I am not sure what he saw, but he started to back away from us and tried to fight us as if we were evil or something. He was saying something about there being too many and he started to fade away. I was so scared that he was going to disappear completely. I cried out his name and tried to get close to him but he just backed away from me. I don't know what he saw, but it scared him.

Trini got scared that she would be the next one to have to face her fears and she wrapped her arm around herself and sank to the ground. She started to disappear but then seemed to realise. She started calling out. "Billy, Billy you're too high. Billy be careful!" None of us understood why she was saying that but then Quagmire appeared and told us that she was afraid of heights and once was forced to face that fear. Soon she stopped crying out and returned to normal. Billy walked to her side and hugged her.

Billy then started saying that he should have been able to figure out how to get us off the strange island. What with all his knowledge and that he had failed us. He too started to fade, but Trini called for Quagmire and he told Billy to remember his fight against Madame Woe. He thought about the fight and stopped fading.

Suddenly Goldar appeared and said to Jason that if he was a real leader he would have figured out a way out by now. He backed away from us and watched in horror. We called to him, but he didn't seem to be able to hear or see us. There was nothing we could do, but watch. After a few minutes he reappeared along with our communicators and power coins. Finally we could leave the island, but before we could use them the island started to shake. We quickly morphed and teleported back to our Zords and finished the fight getting rid of Mutitus and Lokar. What a day!

**Tommy's Diary Entry:**

Oh man, what a day I have had today. It all started in the Youth Center I was teaching two young boys some martial arts while Zack was practicing for the dance contest that Ernie was holding tonight when suddenly Bulk and Skull started giving Zack a hard time about his dancing. Bulk acted as if he was some brilliant dancer and started copying Zack's dance moves, but he hit some pillars that were standing up against the wall and fell. I walked over and joked about him and Skull learning a dance called the crash and burn, but Zack didn't see the funny side and walked out of the Youth Center.

Suddenly the ground started shaking and the five of us walked to the back of the room for Jason to contact Zordon to see if he knew what was causing the disturbance. He said that it wasn't something that he knew and we left to find Zack and warn him. I stayed behind because my two students were in the Youth Center and they were frightened so the others went to find Zack. I was there for some time when my communicator beeped and I moved away from the counter and answered it. Zordon told me the others were in trouble and needed my help so I asked Ernie to watch the kids for me and I went to help my friends.

When I got there the sky was dark and they were fighting this hideous monster but not having much luck. I joined the fight in my Dragonzord and it seemed to even the odds until the monster sprayed our Zords with this white toxic foam and we were ejected from the Zords but, we didn't land on the ground in Angel Grove we landed on a strange island in the middle of nowhere. That island was really creepy.

Zack noticed that our communicators and power coins were gone so we couldn't teleport off the island. Kim grabbed ahold of my arm and we followed Jason into the forest. Then we heard a strange sound and Zack found this little man dressed in green playing a pipe which is what the noise was. Kim walked up to him but when she mentioned Rita's name the man vanished. We walked for a bit longer when suddenly Zack started to cry out. He said there was a snake and it was going to bite him, but none of us could see it. He backed away and started to disappear. The little green man appeared again and said that only he knew Rita's plan and vanished again. Zack continued to fade and Trini called the little man back. He told Zack to think positive and he thought about a fight he fought alone and stopped fading.

Then Kim started to back away from something and say it can't be? She looked really scared, her face changed as she looked at something we couldn't see. Suddenly she too started to fade. I was really worried that she would disappear altogether, but Trini called for the little man and he said something about a toad monster she had fought. She didn't want to remember that but, I said Kimberly please try, and she closed her eyes and remembered the fight and she stopped fading. I was so relived although it was short lived as suddenly I was surrounded by Putties.

They approached me and I had no choice, but to fight them off. I could hear Kim and the others calling to me but I couldn't see them, only Putties. There were five of them coming at me and I started to feel scared, but then Quagmire appeared and told me to be strong. I thought about the time that I was outside the Youth Center and several Putties attacked me. I was alone so I had to fight them off by myself, but even though I had been outnumbered I was able to defeat them all. I stopped fading and could see Kim and the others again.

Trini got scared worrying that she would be next, she wrapped her arms around herself and sank to the ground. She looked so frightened and started to fade. Then she started to call Billy's name and say that he was too high. Quagmire appeared and told us that she was afraid of heights, but was once force to face her fear to protect a friend. Soon she stopped crying out and stopped fading.

Billy's arm started to fade and he was saying that he had let us down because with all his knowledge he didn't know how to get us off the island. He seemed upset with himself and Trini called for Quagmire. He told Billy to remember a time he had faced the queen of nightmares and he thought back to when he faced Madame Woe. When he finished he was no longer fading and he was relived as were we all.

Suddenly Goldar appeared and told Jason that if he was a real leader we would be off the island by now and Jason seemed to agree with him, we tried to tell him not to listen, but he just looked on, his face filled with horror. I don't know why, but then it was like he couldn't see or hear us so we could only stand by and watch as he was fading fast then we heard Quagmires voice. Jason stopped fading and our communicators appeared back on our wrists as well as our power coins. We teleported off the island and finished the fight with the monster and Lokar, but Lokar got away before we could destroy him. Zack returned to the Youth Center and ended up winning the dance contest.

It all goes to show what having confidence in yourself and others can do.

End


	7. Tommy's Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power rangers, characters or plot but anything that is unrecognisable does belong to me. Copyright goes to Saban©.**

**A shout out goes to brankel1 for reviewing my story faithfully from the beginning, thanks it means a lot to me.**

**Tommy's Love**

**Chapter 7- Tommy's Surprise.**

It had been three weeks since the Rangers had been sent to the Island of Illusions. Kimberly and Tommy's relationship had grown stronger after being on the island and everyone could see how happy the pair were together. It seemed like they were two halves of a whole, soul mates even. Kim and Tommy spent all of their free time together sometimes alone where they would just sit and talk and sometimes in the Youth Center with the others, but you could be sure that where you found one the other was not far away. Even in battle the pair stuck close together and they seemed to make the perfect team, when they worked together they were almost unbeatable.

Tommy decided to surprise Kim; he knew that she loved the lake so he planned a picnic lunch for them by the lake. He made Kim's favourite sandwiches, peanut butter and raspberry jelly. He packed some water and a flask full of cold milk for them to drink. He then packed this all in a picnic basket along with a blanket for them to sit on. Afterwards he called Kimberly.

_Kim's House_

Kim was sitting at home working on a piece of homework when the phone rang. Her mother answered it.

_"Hello, Hart residence, Mrs. Hart speaking."_

_"Hi this is Tommy, is Kim around?"_

_"Yes she is, just a moment," Mrs. Hart said pulling the phone away from her for a moment, "Kim sweetie, telephone."_

_Kim walked over to her mother and took the receiver._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi Kim, would you meet me by the lake in about 15 minutes? I have something I want to show you."_

_"Yeah sure Tommy I'll be there. What do you want to show me?"_

_"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?" Tommy joked._

_"I guess not, okay I'll meet you there. Oh and Tommy try not to be late this time," she joked._

_"Love you."_

_"Love you too Tommy, bye."_

Kim hung up the phone and went back to the kitchen table and started to pack up her books and papers, she took them up to her room and rushed to get changed.

She put on a soft pink playsuit with a white shirt underneath and her white sneakers. She loved the lake and knew it was quite a walk through the park so she wanted to be comfortable. She brushed out her hair and tied it back in a high ponytail. She went back downstairs and called to her mother as she was heading out the door

"Hey mom, I'm going to meet Tommy by the lake I will be back before it gets too dark, love you."

She pulled the door closed behind her and walked to the lake. The sun was high in the sky and shone brightly as she walked through the park. There were several families in the park having picnic or just enjoying the sunshine. Some families had set up nets and looked on as their children played badminton. As she got closer to the lake she could see the sun's ray glittered off the surface of the water and there was a cooling breeze which cooled her skin. When she reached the lake she found Tommy already there waiting for her. At Tommy's feet lay a red and white blanket and a basket.

"Oh Tommy!" Kim cried as she ran up to meet Tommy she grabbed him in a hug and kissed his cheek.

The pair sat by the lake and enjoyed the sun. When they had finished eating all they could Tommy cleared up the trash and packed away the flask and remaining sandwiches. They pair then settled down close together. Kim leaned into Tommy and rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Thank you Tommy the food was lovely and so is this," she said not opening her eyes.

Tommy kissed the top of her head and stayed there for a moment breathing in Kim's scent. He loved the perfume she wore, it reminded him of summer and the warm sunny days and the smell of fresh rain. He sighed and rested his head on hers. They sat like that for a long time not speaking just enjoying the beautiful surroundings.

The sun was half way down the sky when Tommy and Kim finally moved both were stiff from sitting for so long and when they stood both stretched as a yawn escaped Kim's lips. Kim shivered slightly and Tommy removed his jacket and hung it on her shoulder. She pulled it tightly around her while Tommy picked up the basket and they started to walk around the lake. Finally Kim spoke breaking the silence around them.

"I love Angel Grove. It is such a beautiful place. I have lived here all my life and yet every time I walk through the park I find something new and beautiful. That never ceases to amazing me, you would think after living here for so long I would have seen everything," said Kim as she looked around at the trees.

Autumn was nearing and the leaves on the trees were just starting to turn colors. Some leaves were turning red while others were turning a rich orange color. The days were ending soon and the nights were getting colder.

"I know, I am so glad I moved here for some many reasons, this town is so beautiful and so peaceful and I found you," said Tommy looking over at Kim.

She blushed red and smacked him on the arm.

"Tommy," she said as she hid her face.

Tommy laughed and tried to stop her from hiding. When Kim stopped hiding her face a strand of hair had fallen out of the ponytail and as Tommy lifted Kim's face he tucked the strand behind her ear before planting a kiss on her lips. He moved away but Kim reached for his head and pulled him back to her and kissed him. They stayed together for a while and time seemed to stand still. Kim ran her hands through his long hair keeping him close. Finally they pulled apart and they both were a bit breathless. Tommy smiled and put his arms around Kimberly.

"I love you so much Kimberly. You are the best thing that has happened to me since becoming a Ranger," said Tommy as he looked into her deep brown eyes.

"I love you too Tommy. I could not think what life would be like without you. Don't ever leave me." Kim said.

They shared a short kiss and then started walking hand in hand. The night was drawing close as Tommy walked Kimberly home. On the way they talked in whispers about everything that had gone on that day including the latest fight against Rita's monsters. By the time they reached Kim's house the conversation had changed to what sort of music they liked.

"I like country music mostly but I also like the songs from Phantom of the Opera as well," said Kim as the pair walked up her garden path.

Tommy stopped on the doorstep of Kimberly's house and he pulled her close to him. Kim lowered her head knowing what was coming and slightly embarrassed in case her parents saw but Tommy didn't seem to care if they did. He put his hand under her chin and gently lifted up her head so he could look into her eyes. Slowly he moved closer to her keeping his hand under her chin and she moved in as well finally their lips meet and they kissed. This time the kiss did not last long but it left Kim longing for more as Tommy pulled away.

"Good night Kim," he said and he smiled before turning and walking away towards his own house about four blocks away.

"Good night Tommy," Kim whispered in reply as she stood and watched him until he turned the corner and was out of sight. She sighed and then walked into the house.

She softly closed the door and went straight up to her room. She opened her window and looked out at the moon and listening to the sounds of the night. She could hear crickets chirping and the wing whistling through the trees, the hooting of owls and the squeaking of the bats. Even at night Angel Grove had to be one of the most beautiful places to live.

Kimberly's mind wandered back to the day Tommy had finally asked her out. He had been so nervous, it was the only thing she had ever seen him that nervous. She chuckled softly to herself at the memory. Her heart had soared the day he had asked her out. She could not believe that he wanted to be with her. She was so ordinary, sure she was a Power Ranger although only the six of them knew about that part of her life. She kept that secret even from her parents. She hated it but Zordon had stressed the importance of keeping their identities hidden. Thankfully Rita so far had only sent monster down in the day so she did not have to explain much to her parents and any bruises she got could easily be explained. She always told them she fell off the beam, missed her footing or something like that and they seemed to believe her. They would say that she needed to be more careful and leave it at that.

She finally walked over to her desk and even though it was late she opened her books that she had been using earlier and sat down at the desk in her room to finish the essay she had been working on. That was the only real downside of being a Ranger it meant that sometimes she had to stay up late at night just to get all her homework done on time. Being a Ranger often could take up a lot of her free time but she knew she had to keep on top of her school work otherwise her parents would start asking questions to which she could not answer. She did not want to lie to her parents more than she had too so the late nights were worth it. She sighed and picked up her pen and started to write.

To Be Continued...


	8. Birthday Surpirse

A/N: I am sorry it has been so long since I updated last. There was some family problems. My dad has been in hospital since last Tuesday, so I have not had the concentration needed to write. I do apologise and I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power rangers, characters or plot but anything that is unrecognisable does belong to me. Copyright goes to Saban©.

A shout out goes to brankel1 for reviewing my story faithfully from the beginning

Tommy's Love

Chapter 8- Birthday Surprise

The sun had just risen above the horizon as Kimberly opened her eyes. She sat up in bed and rubbed the last of the sleep out of her brown eyes. When she finally opened her eyes they were met by a wash of color. Her room was full of different colored balloons some blank and some reading 'happy birthday'. She smiled; her mom always did like to make a big deal of her birthday. She could smell that her mom was making her favourite breakfast, Pancakes. She quickly showered, dressed and ran downstairs. Her mom was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Happy birthday Sweetheart," her mother said and gave her a hug.

"Thanks mom," Kim said

Her mother then went behind her and covered her eyes.

"Mom!"

Kimberly's mother walked her into the kitchen and sat her at the table; she then removed her hands and put a plate of fresh pancakes in front of Kim.

When Kim finished eating her mother handed her a long box wrapped in colorful paper. Kim tore off the paper and opened the box. There lay a silver necklace with an oval pendent. Kim lifted it out of the box and opened the pendent to see two pictures inside, one of her and her mother together and one of her and Tommy.

"Mom this is beautiful. Thank you so much."

She lifted the necklace and her mother took it off her and fastened the clasp. The necklace felt cold as it rested on her skin and she touched it with her hand.

Kim then heard the letter box clatter and she got up to collect the mail. She found a card from her father. She ripped open the envelope and found a $20 bill inside.

The card read:

_Kimberly,_

_I am sorry I cannot be there for your birthday, things are really busy with work right now and I can't get away. I hope you have a great day. I have enclosed 20 dollars for you to buy yourself something nice from me._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Kim frowned when she finished reading the card.

"What's wrong sweetie?" asked her mother.

"Dad is not coming today, he says he is really busy at work and can't get away," said Kim

"Oh sweetheart I am sorry," her mother said.

_In Town_

Tommy had dragged Trini into town to the jewellers to help him pick out a present for Kimberly because he had no idea what sort of jewellery Kim liked. They were browsing the bracelets and earrings sets. Tommy wanted to get her something really special for her birthday. Tommy was looking at a gold bracelet sit with diamonds when Trini called his name.

"Hey Tommy, come here!"

Tommy went over to Trini's side. She held an elegant white gold bracelet set with pink tourmaline gemstones. He took it from her and held it to the light. The gems glittered in the light and seemed to be filled with fire as the light caught the many surfaces of the gems. Tommy knew that Kimberly would absolutely love it. He looked at the price tag which read $299.99. He handed it back to the sales clerk with a nod. The sales clerk took the bracelet and began packing it in a presentation box wrapped with a pink ribbon. Another bracelet had caught Trini's eye and while she was admiring it Tommy turned back to the sales clerk.

"Could I look at a few rings as well please?" he whispered

The sales clerk brought out a small selection of diamond rings. The sales clerk smiled and asked "For the young lady?" nodding towards Trini.

"No she is just here to help me pick out a present for my girlfriend I am no good at knowing what to buy her and she is her best friend." answered Tommy

Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring he had taken from Kim's room the day before.

"I need one this size I took it from her room so I would know if the ring I buy will fit her finger." Tommy explained showing the clerk the ring. The sales clerk pulled out a rod and slipped Kim's ring on to it.

"Ah, she requires a size M ring," muttered the clerk and he pulled out the rings that matched this size.

Tommy looked at the rings and finally choosing a gold ring with three clear diamonds set into it. The sales clerk placed it in a small black box which Tommy quickly pocketed. He did not want Trini to see the box and either jump to conclusions and tell Kimberly about it. The sales clerk handed Tommy the bag once he had paid and Tommy walked to where Trini was standing. He looked down to see what had held the girls attention for so long. She was staring at a pair of citrine earrings.

"You ready to go Trini?" Tommy asked

"Yeah," Trini sighed and took one last glance at the earrings before leaving the shop.

_Youth Center_

Jason, Zack and Billy were just adding the finishing touches to the decorations when Tommy and Trini walked in.

"Wow guys you have done a great job, this looks amazing!" said Tommy.

He walked over to the table and set down the bag that contained Kimberly's present. The table already had a few presents of different sizes from the gang. Tommy walked over to the counter where Ernie was cleaning a glass with a rag.

"Hey Ernie, thanks man for letting us have the party here," Tommy said and he went to hand Ernie some money for renting the place but Ernie ignored it. Tommy shrugged picked up the money and walked back to the group.

"So are we ready for me to go pick up Kim?" he asked.

Trini looked around checking everything was in order.

"Yeah it's ready but remember don't tell her anything about this," warned Trini.

"Don't worry I got my cover story planned. I am just going to ask her if she wants to come here for lunch," Tommy replied, "Man she is gonna freak when she see this!" he finished as he walked out of the door.

"Don't forget to let us know when you are outside!" called Jason.

Tommy drove to Kim's house and sat outside for a second to compose himself. He didn't want her to pick up on the fact that he was excited because it might give away the surprise. He took a few deep breaths then opened the car door and calmly walked up the drive to the door. He knocked twice and stood back waiting for the door to open.

Kimberly's mother opened the door to see Tommy standing there.

"Hello Tommy,"

"Hi Mrs. Hart is Kim in?"

"Yes I'll get her for you. Kim, Tommy is here to see you." she called out.

Tommy could hear the sound of her shoes across the hardwood floor that was in the front room and entrance to the Hart's home.

"Hey Tommy!" said Kim.

"Hey Kim, Happy Birthday!" he stepped close to her and pulled her into a hug and gently kissed her cheek.

Kim blushed and gently pushed Tommy away. She did not like it when Tommy kissed her in front of her parents.

"Tommy!" she hissed.

"Hey I was wondering if you want to come for a birthday lunch down at the Youth Center?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, let me just grab my coat," replied Kim.

He heard the shoes clack on the floor once more and she was soon back with her coat draped over her arm.

"Bye mom, love you," called Kim and she and Tommy walked to Tommy's car.

It was a short drive and just before they reached the Youth Center Tommy sneakily pressed the button on his communicator alerting Jason that they were almost there.

_Youth Center_

Trini, Jason, Zack and Billy were sat at the table waiting for the signal for Tommy. Suddenly the device on Jason's wrist beeped and making the others jump. Jason glanced around to hide that it was him but the group got up and announced that Tommy was outside with Kimberly everyone hid and Ernie turned off the lights.

Tommy held open the door for Kim and then followed her inside. It was quiet which made Kim nervous. The Youth Center was never quiet it was always full of teens working out or teaching a class of some kind. She walked into the main room and noticed the lights were off. Suddenly the lights came on and Jason and the others jumped from their hiding places

"Surprise, Happy Birthday!" they shouted in unison.

Kimberly put her hands to her mouth as she saw what the other had done

"You guys," she said as tears filled her eyes.

She looked back at Tommy who wore a huge smile on his face. She grabbed him in a hug and kissed him.

The six teens walked over to the table and Ernie brought out sandwiches and fizzy drinks for the teens. The six ate and talked about various things and when they had eaten their fill Tommy nodded to Ernie. A few minutes later a strange light could be seen coming from behind the counter and Kim could hear singing. Soon Ernie appeared carrying a cake illuminated by 15 candles and the others joined in the singing.

"Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday dear Kimberly

Happy birthday to you!"

Kimberly hid her face in her hands as they finished singing and Tommy chuckled

"Make a wish Kim," he said in her ear.

Kim raised her head, closed her eyes for a few moments then opened them, drew a breath and blew out the candles in one breath. The five teens cheered and Tommy handed Kim the knife to cut the cake. He leaned in close to Kim as she was cutting the cake.

"So what did you wish for?" he asked.

"Can't tell," she replied with a smile.

After the cake Tommy got up and picked up the bag he had set down earlier that day and the others followed suit. Tommy waited as the others gave Kim their gifts.

Trini had bought Kim a new skirt, Zack had gotten her a bottle of her favourite perfume, Jason bought her a case for her phone and Billy gave her a new CD player.

Finally Tommy handed Kim his gift and all but Trini leaned in as she opened it. Once the wrapping paper was off they could see a medium sized wooden box with a pink ribbon tied around it, Kim removed the ribbon and slowly opened the box so she would see what was inside first. As she raised the lid she gasped and her face lit up. She opened the box fully and lifted out the bracelet. The others drew in sharp breaths at the sheer beauty of the bracelet. Kim turned to Tommy.

"Oh my goodness Tommy this is beautiful!" she exclaimed.

Tommy beamed as he gently took the box from her hands and lifted the bracelet out. He then took her hand and wrapped the bracelet around her wrist fastening the clasp. When he had finished Kim grabbed him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and smiled at Trini.

"You are welcome Kim. I love you so much," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Tommy." she whispered back and they pulled apart slightly and then leaned in to each other and kissed.

When the kiss ended Kim hugged Tommy again and whispered,

"With you in my life I don't need to make wishes!"


	9. Calamity Kim

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, characters or plot but anything that is unrecognisable does belong to me. Copyright goes to Saban©.**

**Tommy's Love**

**Chapter 9- Calamity Kim**

It was an early Friday morning when Kimberly woke up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and walked into her on-suite bathroom. She washed her face and looked up in the mirror. She saw that her hair was in disarray.

"Oh great!" she sighed.

Kimberly grabbed the brush off her bedside table and began to try and comb through her hair, but somehow in the night her hair had become tangled and was full of knots. Kim had to bite the side of her mouth to stop from screaming as the brush ripped through a knot. She sat on her bed for several minutes trying to get out all the knots as time ticked away. She finally managed to sort it out by getting it wet. She had not wanted to have to wet her hair because she was supposed to be meeting Tommy and she did not want her hair to be stringy, but it could not be helped. She then went to put on the clothes she had laid out the night before only to find a small rip in the pink flowered dress. She threw it aside and walked to her wardrobe to pick another dress, but everyone one of her nice dresses had some kind of stain on them.

"Ugh, this can't be happening. Not today!" she yelled in frustration.

She finally found a dress to wear but it was not one of her favourite dresses but it would have to do. She glanced over at the clock that sat by her bed.

"Shoot!"

She had spent so much time trying to get ready that she was running late for school. She rushed downstairs and noticed that it was raining so she grabbed her umbrella and rushed out the front door. She tried to open the umbrella, but it would not open. She ran to school which was far enough away for her to get absolutely drenched. She walked into school and dumped the useless umbrella in the nearest bin. She walked to her locker to gather her books when she heard a voice behind her.

"Kim,"

She looked in the mirror mounted on her locker door and saw Tommy approaching her from behind.

"Oh great," she sighed and slowly turned to face him.

"A little wet out there?" he asked jokingly

"A little, I am a total wreck," Kim said

Kimberly ran her fingers through her wet hair trying to comb some of the water out of her hair although it did not help. She turned back to her locker and put a binder in and started to pull the books out that she would need before lunch. She heard a commotion up ahead and looked past the door of her locker to see Bulk and Skull heading her way.

Skull walked up to her and leaned against the door of her locker.

"I guess you weren't kidding when you said you had to cancel our date to wash your hair," Skull teased.

"I never made a date with you, you goon," replied Kim tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Skull clutched his chest as if his heart was breaking

"Oh I'm hurt!" he sniffed

"Don't you banana-brains ever quit?" said Tommy looking at the two bullies

"Oh, I washed my hair and now I can't do a thing with it," Bulk mocked.

Tommy moved closer to Bulk

"Back Off!" he said to Bulk

"Make me!" replied Bulk

Tommy glanced over Bulk's shoulder and saw that the janitor had just knocked over the bucket he had been using to clean up the water. Tommy lunged at Bulk and Bulk moved towards Tommy but he sidestepped and grabbed Bulk by his shirt. Using Bulk's own weight he swung Bulk and made him slip and slide in the spilt water and Bulk's head jammed in the overturned bucket. Skull rushed to Bulk's side and tried to pull the bucket off while moving them further down the hallway away from Tommy.

Kim turned back and finished getting her books out.

"Hey, how about we meet after school and I walk you home," suggested Tommy.

"You sure you want to do that? I mean anything could happen," Kimberly stated.

"Yeah, I'm sure," replied Tommy.

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and headed off for class. Kim smiled, closed her locker and headed for class.

_After School_

Tommy and Kimberly were sitting by the lake in the spot where Tommy had asked Kimberly out and where they had shared their first kiss. It was early in the day and the sun was high in the sky and the pair cast long shadows across the water's surface. A gentle breeze blew across the water and chilled the pairs skin as they sat side by side. It was a pleasant day and they sat in silence enjoying the beauty that surrounded them. This had become their special place a place where they both shared happy memories together.

Tommy sighed as he looked over at Kim, for the first time in his life Tommy felt at home and complete. He finally found someone he could bear his soul to and someone he loved dearly. He didn't know what he would do without her. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"What was that for?" she asked as she turned to face him.

"No reason, just felt like it," answered Tommy with a smile.

Kim smiled at Tommy and kissed him.

"So Tommy you haven't told me why you chose to move to Angel Grove?" Kimberly said.

They stood up because it was starting to get late and Kim needed to be home in time for dinner. They started walking and Kim told Tommy about everything that had gone wrong that day. She was so busy talking and not looking where she was going that her foot hit a rock and she started to fall. Tommy grabbed her just before she hit the ground she looked at him and he leaned down and kissed her before lifting her upright.

"Sorry," she said. "See what I mean I don't know what is going to happen next," she said

"It's ok," said Tommy

Just then they heard a strange voice just ahead of them.

"You think you're sorry now, just wait!"

Kim slid her bag off her shoulders while Tommy threw his into a nearby bush.

"You can't escape the Samurai Fan Man!" called the monster.

He opened a strange jar at his side and a wind swirled around Kim and Tommy. It blew so hard that it knocked Tommy into a tree and he hit his head knocking him out. The wind surrounding Kimberly got faster and she started spinning. The next thing she knew she was inside the jar.

"Tommy!" she cried out, but no one could hear her cries.

"Let me out!" she said and banged on the side of the jar.

The monster laughed and disappeared

Tommy groaned as he came to, his head was pounding from hitting the tree and he was covered in a layer of leaves. He started to brush them off, but felt woozy and he laid his head back on the ground.

Jason, Zack, Trini and Billy were in the Youth Center together. Jason and Zack were play-fighting and Trini was helping Billy with some Tai Chai.

"Now Billy, move slowly, feel the ground beneath your feet and the wind with your hands." instructed Trini.

She had her eyes closed while Billy was doing his best to imitate her moves when suddenly there was the familiar jingle of their communicators. The four teens stopped what they had been doing and crowded around Jason.

"What's wrong, Zordon?" Jason whispered into the device.

**"One of Rita's monsters has captured Kimberly in the park. Tommy was injured while attempting to rescue her,"** replied Zordon.

"We're gonna teleport to the Command Center right away," responded Jason.

The four teens ran to the empty changing rooms in the Youth Center and teleported to the Command Center. When they got there they saw a black couch in the middle of the room.

"Zordon, where's Tommy?" asked Jason.

**"We are teleporting him from the park right now**," Zordon replied.

As they watched a green mist appeared and when it settled Tommy was laying on the couch. He groaned, but did not open his eyes. Trini knelt by his side and rubbed his hand.

"Zordon, he will be ok, Right?" She questioned.

Alpha ran a device over him checking that everything was ok.

"He will, he will be alright but it is going to take time," said Alpha.

"What about Kimberly?" Billy queried.

"**All of you observe the Viewing Globe**…"

The four turned and saw Kimberly inside somewhere. The ground underneath her feet was smoking and appeared to be sticky with some kind of liquid.

"**…her current accommodations are rather unpleasant,**" Zordon finished.

As they watched Kimberly was crying out, "Tommy. Let Me out! Tommy, please help me!"

Zack turned to face Zordon because he could not watch and listen to her calling out anymore.

"Zordon, where is she?" he asked.

**"She is trapped in another dimension inside the Samurai Fan Man's jar. The dimension only exists for a short period of time, when it disappears so will everything in it**," answered Zordon.

"Oh no, poor Kimberly." Trini cried.

"Don't worry, we'll morph to the Samurai Fan Man and kick him to another dimension!" stated Jason firmly.

**"Be careful, the Samurai Fan Man is known for his tricks and he will try and trap you as well,**" Zordon explained.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

_Samurai Fan Man's Location_

The four Rangers arrived where the Samurai Fan Man was causing havoc. The Rangers were first met by Goldar. The four teens worked together fighting Goldar each taking a turn to try and strike the gold monkey. Jason made the first swing, but Goldar moved aside. Billy was next, but Goldar was faster and he swung his sword across Billy' chest and Billy fell to the ground. Goldar turned and did the same to Zack. Trini tried to hit him, but he moved slightly and hit her with his sword now it was only Jason left standing. Jason jumped over Goldar and attacked the Samurai Fan Man. Jason swung his sword, but was met by the Samurai Fan Man's own blade. The Samurai Fan Man aimed a blow and knocked Jason backwards and he fell to the ground. The other three had gotten to their feet and when he fell they rushed to his side. Jason stood and the Samurai Fan Man just laughed as he removed the lid to the jar.

"Hahaha you will never get your precious Kimberly back," he taunted. Jason made to attack the monster, but Zack put his arm out blocking Jason's path.

"Careful, if that jar breaks while Kimberly is inside she will be trapped in the other dimension forever," Zack reminded the team leader.

The Samurai Fan Man laughed and put the lid back on the jar.

"Let my friend go you Creep!" shouted Trini and she rushed at the monster.

The monster punched Trini and she went flying back to where her friends were standing.

"Trini!" Billy called as he rushed to her side.

"Pretty steamed, aren't you. Well my fan should cool you off!" laughed the Samurai Fan Man and he waved a huge fan at the Rangers.

Sparks erupted all over their suits and they started to be blown backwards as the wind got stronger. The Rangers tried to stand together against the wind, but it got too strong and blew them off their feet. They were flying backwards and didn't stop. Alpha had been watching the fight and saw the Rangers flying away.

"Oh no what shall we do?" he asked.

**"Reverse their teleportation."** said Zordon.

"Right!" Alpha said as he pushed a button on the panels and the Rangers appeared in various positions in the Command Center.

"Man am I glad we ended up here," said Zack.

"So are we," the robot replied, "the Samurai Fan Man almost trapped you in a distant dimension."

"How's Tommy doing?" asked Jason looking down at the green ranger. He was still on the couch unmoving.

"He is improving," Zordon answered.

"Come on buddy, you gotta get better for us," said Zack.

Billy turned to face Zordon

"How do you battle this evil monster?" he asked.

"Yeah and how are we going to get Kimberly out of that jar?" questioned Trini.

**"Use your Zords and you can defeat him. Once he is defeated Kimberly will be freed,**" Zordon replied.

"But we need Tommy's help…" spoke Trini.

"…and the power of the Dragonzord," Jason finished.

"He still doesn't look any better," said Zack.

"Where are the creeps that did this to him?" Jason wondered.

**"My sensors have pin pointed their location to the Putty Bowl Restaurant,"** answered Zordon.

As they watched the viewing globe they could see the Samurai Fan Man, Goldar, Squatt, Baboo and a handful of Putties sitting at a table with the jar sitting in the center. Squatt removed the lid and peered inside the jar. He laughed as Kimberly asked to be let go. Squatt put the lid back on and Baboo picked up the jar and started shaking it. The Rangers couldn't stand to watch anymore so they teleported to the Putty Bowl Restaurant.

"Alright Rangers let's do it," Jason shouted.

"Nobody messes with our friend!" yelled Zack.

"Release Kimberly Now!" Billy hollered.

"Give it up Samurai Fan Man! We are not backing down," finished Trini.

"That's what you think!" the Samurai Fan Man replied.

The four teen fought against the Samurai Fan Man again taking turns to attack, but the Samurai Fan Man was too string for them to handle alone and then things got worse. Rita made both the Samurai Fan Man and Goldar grow to Zord size and Tommy was still out so they only had one Zord at their disposal, plus they were one ranger down so they couldn't form the Megazord. The four teens called upon their Zords and fought as best they could, but were no match for Goldar and the Samurai Fan Man.

_Meanwhile In the Command Center_

Tommy woke up and he put his hand on his head where he had hit the tree earlier. He felt a slight lump there.

"Oh man, I have one giant headache," he said. He then noticed the viewing globe and that the others needed his help. He reached behind to grab his morpher, but Alpha stopped him.

"Tommy you are hurt, you need to rest," explained Alpha.

"No, the other Rangers need my help, I am morphing Now!" stated Tommy.

He morphed and then called for the Dragonzord. Jason heard the sound of Tommy's flute.

"All right, Tommy's here." he called.

When the Dragonzord had risen, Tommy and Jason linked the Zords up. Yes it meant they still only had one Zord to fight two monsters, but with the power the Dragonzord supplies it just might be enough. Tommy brought out the drill staff and they swung it hitting the strap which held the jar at the Samurai Fan Man's side. The jar hit the ground and the lid came off releasing Kimberly. As soon as she was free she morphed and Jason separated the Zords and created the Megazord so now they had two Zords. Tommy took on Goldar while the others fought the Samurai Fan Man. Things seemed to be going well when the Rangers broke the Samurai Fan Man's staff, but he pulled out his Fan and knocked both the Megazord and the Dragonzord to the ground. Jason called for the Ultrazord and they fired all the weapons at the Samurai Fan Man who then exploded. When Goldar saw the Samurai Fan Man's defeat he fled.

_Back At Billy's Garage_

Billy was working on an old car while Trini had the news on the television.

"Hey guys come here, Quickly!" she called.

Tommy, Jason and Zack joined them as the news reporter was talking about the Power Rangers.

"Who are the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and how do they get their incredible powers?"

Kimberly walked in at that moment.

"Hey Billy," she greeted her longtime friend.

"Hey Kimberly," he replied before going back to his work.

"…these remarkable superheroes defeated another one of Rita Repulsa's most lethal monsters."

"Hey is this about us?" asked Kimberly as she walked over to join the others

"Increase the volume please?" Billy requested.

"Wow, looks like your day is getting better," said Tommy as he kissed Kim's cheek.

The others smiled at his display of affection.

"Yeah, well it could not possibly get any worse," Kimberly said as she found the remote to adjust the volume.

Billy rushed over just as Kim aimed the remote at the television when suddenly it exploded. The noise made everyone jump and Kim shrieked.

"Yeah!" called the other five teens.

Kim handed to remote back to Billy while the others laughed. She looked around at her friends, shrugged and joined in the laughter.

Today had been one heck of a day but she was glad to be with her friends and boyfriend.


	10. The Green Candle Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, characters or plot but anything that is unrecognisable does belong to me. Copyright goes to Saban©.

A shout out goes to brankel1 for reviewing my story faithfully from the beginning

Tommy's Love

Chapter 10- The Green Candle, Part 1

_Youth Center_

Tommy and Zack were sparring in the Youth Center surrounded by a crowd of people watching them. Tommy always attracted a lot of attention because he is so good looking. Tommy and Zack were so focused on their fight that they hadn't noticed the crowd of people. It looked like the pair were evenly matched until out of nowhere Tommy did a sweep kick which knocked Zack off his feet and he landed hard on his back. Zack laughed as Tommy leaned over him and helped Zack to his feet.

"You ok, man?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," laughed Zack as Tommy pulled him to his feet.

"Good move," Zack commented.

"Yeah you weren't too bad yourself," replied Tommy.

"So…what's up with the dance?" Zack asked.

"I haven't asked her," sighed Tommy.

"What!" Zack exclaimed.

"I don't know, I guess I'm nervous," said Tommy.

"Aw bro, I'm tellin' ya Kimberly's gonna say yes, but _you_ have to ask her first," Zack scolded.

He laughed as he walked away and picked up a board.

"So you think I should ask her today?" asked Tommy.

"Don't put it off man, it's time to make your move," Zack told him.

He held the board up and away from his body ready for Tommy. Tommy steadied himself then jumped, swung his leg and kicked the board which snapped in half.

"You're right," Tommy sighed.

_At Rita's Palace_

"The time has finally come gather around Fools!" laughed Rita.

"Huh?" Squatt and Baboo said.

"I have the perfect plan to conquer that pathetic little planet Earth," said Rita.

"Oh boy!" Squatt said.

"I wonder what it is," said Baboo.

"Yes, it is so devious and sinister even for me," Rita said holding up a map of Angel Grove.

"What is the plan your evilness?" asked Baboo.

"With the green candle formed from magic wax. When it burns down it will steal the Green Rangers powers," Goldar laughed.

"First we kidnap him, and then the Earth shall shake," said Rita.

She took out something that looked like a miniature figure of her magic wand.

"You'll have the Green Ranger powers as well as your own!" Goldar said.

"Ooh, whisper softly, let it out, find Green Ranger and point him out!" chanted Rita.

She set the wand on the map and it started to move around the map.

"Hey it worked!" Squatt and Baboo said.

The wand continued to move until it finally stopped.

"It found him! What a great day!" said Rita

_Youth Center_

Tommy and Zack continued to spar but Tommy was not focusing properly. Tommy aimed a high kick at Zack, but Zack moved. Tommy then tried to sweep kick Zack like he had before, but this time Zack was ready and he turned, grabbed Tommy and flipped him over. Tommy landed on the mat with a heavy thud.

"You lost your focus," said Zack.

"Yeah, because you got me thinking about Kim," Tommy replied.

"The sooner you ask Kim to the dance the sooner your mind will be at ease," said Zack helping Tommy to his feet.

"Yeah ok Zack, if you're such a pro let's see you in action," Tommy teased.

Zack turned and saw Angela, he looked back at Tommy.

"Child's play my friend, First you have to catch her eye with your walk." He said and he did a fancy walk turned on the spot and leaned against a pole. He then ran his hand through his hair. Angela shook her hand and walked past him.

"Then you have to impress her with some smooth spins," he said. He walked in front of Angela and spun a few times on the spot. Again Angela looked him over and continued to walk past him.

"Finally you just have to bust a move," Zack started dancing before sliding up next to her. He ran his hand down her arm. She looked at him.

"Zack, get a life!" she said to him picked up her bag and walked away.

Tommy walked over laughing.

"Real impressive, Bud!" he laughed hitting Zack in the stomach.

"Yeah real impressive, if you're trying to get a date with a carnival freak." mocked Bulk "What's a matter, guys can't get a date?"

"If you're such experts, why don't you teach us," Zack said.

Bulk pulled his jacket up around his head like a hood.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, no girl in the worlds gonna go out with you!" said Bulk.

Skull laughed while Bulk tried to free himself from his 'hood'. He pulled, but it would not come off.

"Hey I'm stuck!" he said turning to Skull. "Get me outta here, I can't breathe!" shouted Bulk.

Skull pulled on the zipper but it would not move. All Skull managed to do was flip them both over on to the floor. The fall seemed to unstick the zipper. Both Tommy and Zack looked at the pair and laughed.

"Yo, ladies check this out!" said Zack and several girls came over and saw the two on the floor they laughed at them as well.

"Roses are red, violets are blue we sure can learn a lot from you, NOT!" said Tommy and Zack.

_Rita's Castle_

"Candle green with fire's flower. Ba she sha ba! Take Green Ranger's power." Rita chanted.

"It will be done, the putties will find Green Ranger and take his coin and then…and then we'll have him!" laughed Goldar.

_Angel Grove Lake_

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Kim "you sounded so serious over the phone."

"Yeah um, I wanted to know if um…" Tommy started.

"Yes?" prodded Kim.

"If um maybe you'd like to…"

"Like to what, Tommy?" questioned Kim.

"Kim I just don't know how to ask you this," he admitted.

"Come on Tommy, we have been dating for three months now, just come out and ask," said Kim.

"Alright here goes, Kim I was um wondering if you would like to go to the….."

Before Tommy could finish they were surrounded by putties.

"Look out!" cried Tommy.

"Putties!" Kim said.

The two fought off the putties and seemed to be doing well until Kim rolled to avoid a putty and her morpher feel off. She tried to grab it, but a putty reached it first and began to taunt her with it. She fought two putties in her path and kicked the morpher out of the putties hand. She ran to where it fell, but before she could reach it two putties grabbed hold of her. She struggled to break free, but their hold was too strong.

"Tommy, my morpher!" she cried.

"I can't reach mine either!" he said.

Kim turned and saw that three putties had a hold of him. They struggled against the putties, but neither teen could break loose. Suddenly Goldar appeared.

"It's Goldar!" shouted Kim.

"What do you want now Metal head?" asked Tommy.

"Now take him!" Goldar ordered.

The putties holding Kim threw her on the ground and she screamed. The putties then fully surrounded Tommy and Goldar hit the ground with his sword. Tommy, the putties and Goldar all disappeared before Kimberly's eyes.

"TOMMY!" shouted Kim.

_Dark Dimension_

"Just like old times isn't Green Ranger?" said Goldar.

"What's this all about Goldar?" Tommy asked although he had a feeling he already knew.

"Ah yes his morpher, leave him to me," said Goldar and the putties vanished leaving only Goldar and Tommy.

"Get comfortable Green Ranger, Rita has big plans for you." Goldar explained.

"NEVER!" said Tommy.

He lunged at Goldar, but Goldar just pushed him away and Tommy landed on the floor. He rolled backwards and got to his feet.

"Jason, Alpha!" Tommy called into his communicator.

"Forget it, your telecommunication device won't work in this dimension," said Goldar.

"Why am I here?" Tommy asked.

"It's simple, if you serve Rita you can keep your powers, if not then you will lose them when the candle burns out," answered Goldar.

"What candle?" Tommy demanded.

"The green candle!" said Goldar and he moved aside revealing a green burning candle. It glowed green and every now and then flashes of light like mini fireworks come out of it.

"It's made of very special wax, when it burns out Rita will have stolen your powers!" Goldar laughed.

Tommy and Goldar circled each other waiting for the other to strike.

"I won't let you get away with this Goldar." said Tommy.

"Like to stop the candle from burning? Be my guest," Goldar said.

Tommy ran at Goldar and hit him twice in the middle and then kicked him, but it had no effect on Goldar. Goldar swatted him away as if he were a fly. Tommy did a half cartwheel to prevent falling on the ground and he turned to face Goldar again. Goldar laughed at Tommy's feeble attempts.

"You are doomed!" laughed Goldar.

_Command Center_

Kimberly told the other Rangers what had happened in the park. She was shaken up and worried.

"Another one of Rita's wicked plans, she is gonna try and regain control of Tommy. I just know it!" she said as she paced the floor.

"I can't get a lock on him. Rita must be holding him in her dimensional prison," said Zordon.

"Billy, you come up with anything?" Jason asked.

"Not yet, I am still trying to tune into the frequency of his morpher," replied Billy.

Suddenly the sound of the alarm wailing filled the room. The teens looked around the room. Kim turned and saw something in the Viewing Globe. Her worse fears were now confirmed.

"Look, the viewing globe," she said.

The other teens turned and saw the Dragonzord destroying the city.

"Dragonzord…"started Jason.

"…attacking the city…" Trini added.

"That can only mean one thing," continued Zack.

"Rita has regained control of the Dragonzord," Zordon finished.

The teens watched in horror as the Zord destroyed more buildings and fires and explolsions could be seen all over the city. The Zord then fired rockets out of its fingers and several nearby buildings erupted in flames.

"We've got to stop it" said Jason.

"What about Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

"We will have to take him down too," said Zack.

"Wait my sensors indicate the Dragonzord we see before us is an imposter," Zordon stated.

"One of Rita's creations?" asked Trini.

"She's trying to lure us into a trap," Billy surmised.

"We don't have a choice, it's gotta be stopped," said Jason.

"Be careful, Power Rangers!" Zordon cautioned.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

_Dark Dimension_

Goldar and Tommy were fighting when suddenly Rita's shrill voice could be heard.

"Go, make them pay, Goldar."

"I am called to battle!" said Goldar.

A smile formed on Tommy's lips if Goldar left that meant he would be able to finally reach the candle and put it out before Goldar could return. However Goldar seemed to read Tommy's mind.

"Hey, don't get any foolish ideas Ranger; the candle will be safe while I am gone." He said.

Goldar pointed his sword at Tommy and a gold light shot out. It flew at Tommy and chains appeared around his wrist and he found that he could not move from where he stood. He struggled against the chains, but they were too strong. Tommy watched as Goldar hit the ground with his sword and disappeared. Tommy continued to struggle against the chains, but he realised it was hopeless. All he could do was watch as the candle burned. He hoped that his friends would be able to come up with an idea and get to him before the candle burned out. He didn't know if Goldar was telling the truth, but he didn't really want to find out either. Before long Goldar reappeared in front of the candle.

"I'm back and happy to report that your miserable friends are losing the battle," he said as he aimed his sword at Tommy and the chains vanished.

"You will never defeat them, Goldar," said Tommy.

"Once Rita has your powers she will be able to defeat everyone!" Goldar said.

"She'll never have it," said Tommy.

"Oh, but she will, see how it burns? Like to try stopping it again?" Goldar asked.

Tommy kicked at the hand which held the sword and turned and kicked Goldar in the chest. Golder kneed Tommy in the stomach and punched him knocking Tommy to the ground. Tommy pushed off from the ground forcing himself back on his feet.

"Face it Green Ranger, you're trapped," said Goldar.

Tommy kicked at Goldar, but missed. He kicked again and Goldar tried to punch Tommy, but he turned and grabbed Goldar's wrist turning him around. Tommy then grabbed the sword from Goldar's hands and pushed himself off Goldar to the other side of the room.

"I saw how you got me here Goldar, now let's see if it works in reverse!" said Tommy.

He raised the sword above his head then thrust it to the ground. It made a loud clunk noise as it struck the ground and Tommy disappeared in a flash of green light taking Goldar with him. They returned to Angel Grove Park.

Goldar tried to grab Tommy, but Tommy kicked him and pushed him away. He then backed away

"See you later, Goldar!" Tommy said before running off to help his friends.

"Dragonzord!"

"You may have escaped, but your powers won't last while the candle burns," said Goldar.

Tommy morphed and appeared on the rooftop of a building and saw the other Rangers were in serious trouble. He pulled out the dagger and blew the tune to call the real Dragonzord. He played the tune twice which normally called forth the Dragonzord, but this time nothing happened.

"Huh? My powers are weakening already!" he said.

He raised the dagger to his lips and played the tune again. This time it worked and bubbles appeared on the surface of the water as the real Dragonzord rose out of the water and walked on to land.

"Hey, here comes the real Dragonzord, Look." shouted Zack.

Tommy looked and saw his Zord standing behind the fake one. He blew a slightly different tune and the real Zord attacked the fake one. For a moment it was hard to tell the two Zords apart. One Zord hit the other with its tail and the monster was no longer able to hold the shape of the Dragonzord and they saw for the first time what it really looked like.

"Look we must have hurt him, he can't hold his shape anymore," Jason said.

Just then the monster took the shape of the Megazord, but it quickly changed back before becoming the Dragonzord in Battle mode, but again it lost this shape. The Megazord swung at the monster but it disappeared.

"Yeah Tommy! We're glad your back." shouted Jason.

"I am a Power Ranger until the end," Tommy replied.

_Dark Dimension_

The candle had burned down about half way now and continued to burn.

"Yes, and your end will come soon Green Ranger. Very soon." said Rita.

_Command Center_

Alpha was scanning Tommy with a strange device that the Rangers had never seen before.

"What is Alpha doing?" asked Kim.

"He is scanning Tommy for internal damage due to crossing dimensions," Billy explained.

"You're all clear," said Alpha.

"Thanks Alpha," Tommy said.

"You are welcome," said Alpha.

"Man I am just glad I was able to get out of there," Tommy said looking around at his teammates.

"Hey I remember Rita's secret dimension, that's one bad place," said Jason putting a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"The important thing is Tommy that you're okay!" Kimberly said.

"Am I? According to Rita my powers are gonna to be gone soon," said Tommy.

"She is just bluffing, Tommy, trying to scare you, how could she be able to take away your powers?" Trini asked.

"I'm afraid it is possible Rangers," said Zordon.

"Zordon, then you found out something about the green candle I told you about?" Tommy asked.

"Yes. Rita has a special form wax from the Gamma-Tri system. Once touched it retains a person's body energy." replied Zordon.

"But I never touched anything," Tommy said.

"You did when you worked for Rita," said Zordon.

"No way!" Kimberly shouted "and she has been saving the wax all this time?"

"Yes and now she has made a candle from the wax and cast a spell over it connecting the green ranger powers with its flame." answered Zordon.

"Then she wasn't bluffing, once the candle burns out I'm history." Tommy said, "the Green Ranger's…finished…." Tommy trailed off.

He couldn't comprehend the thought of losing his powers. It was the one thing he had to hold on to, the one thing that kept him going. If he lost them now, then what?

Kimberly could see the confusion and sadness on Tommy's face. She put her arm around his waist and held him. He turned to her and she reached up and hugged him.

"Tommy, everything will be ok, we will find a way to stop Rita from taking your powers." She whispered in his ear.

To be continued….


	11. The Green Candle part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power rangers, characters or plot but anything that is unrecognisable does belong to me. Copyright goes to Saban©.

A shout out goes to brankel1 for reviewing my story faithfully from the beginning. thanks to Vodams for reviewing and addng this story to their favorites

A/N I normally don't write these but I just want to aplogies for taking so long to update this story. Things have just been really busy these last few weeks and I have not had time to write anything but everything is calmed down now so I should be back to my usual routine of updating. Thanks to those who are still with me after all this time.

Tommy's Love

Chapter 11- The Green Candle, Part 2

_Command Center_

Tommy was still in disbelief. Rita was able to take away his powers, one of the few things that was good in his life

"I don't believe this. Rita has linked my powers to a candle?" Tommy asked.

"Yes. And if the flame should burn out while in her possession, you will be stripped of those powers and they will belong to Rita forever," replied Zordon.

"Zordon isn't there anything we can do?" Kimberly asked.

"Someone must journey into Rita's Dark Dimension and get the candle before it burns out." answered Zordon.

"So how do I get there?" asked Tommy.

"You don't, your presence will only accelerate Rita's spell. Another Ranger must go in." Zordon explained.

"I'll go," volunteered Jason.

"Forget it. No way!" Tommy said turning to face Jason.

"Look, it makes sense. I am the only other Ranger who's ever been there," said Jason forcefully.

"It's way too dangerous!" Tommy shouted.

"It's your only chance Tommy," said Billy calmly.

"No, there is no way I am going to risk something happening to Jason because of me," Tommy said.

"Look Tommy, you're one of us, you're a Power Ranger man. I am not going to stand by and watch while we lose a teammate," said Jason putting a firm hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Jason speaks for all of us Tommy," Trini said.

"Yeah," agreed Zack.

Tommy looked around him at the faces of his friends and a smile formed. He was lucky to have friends like them.

"Thanks man," Tommy said looking at Jason.

"Zordon, I found it!" said Alpha.

"Found what?" Tommy asked.

"The molecular energy pattern left by the putties in the park," said Alpha.

"What is he talking about?" Zack queried.

"Alpha has found the doorway to Rita's Dark Dimension," translated Billy.

_Dark Dimension_

The candle was two thirds of the way gone and Goldar's voice could be heard.

"The green candle burns bright oh queen, but soon it will be out and then Green Rangers powers will be yours, all yours," said Goldar.

"And with that power I shall take over the world! You know the plan Goldar!"

_Command Center_

Billy had finished making a device that would allow them to create a doorway to Rita's Dimension.

"Ah, they're ready." Billy said.

"Ay-yi-yi I sure hope this works Billy," said Alpha.

"What are these things?" Kimberly asked.

"Molecular decoders. You see, Alpha found traces of the putties' molecular pattern in the park," explained Billy.

"Oh from when they took Tommy?" Kimberly said.

"Affirmative, and since the putties teleported from the park to Rita's Dark Dimension we'll be able to follow the same path with these," said Billy.

"Molecular decoders," Kimberly finished.

"Exactly," Billy said.

"Got it!" said Kim

"Everyone ready to teleport?" Jason asked.

"Yep, we're all set," said Trini.

"Thanks," Tommy said, "I really don't know what else to say."

"Absolutely nothing," said Kimberly "Just know that you mean a lot to us," she hugged Tommy.

"And to me," she whispered in his ear.

"Let's do it," said Jason.

"Stay in contact Rangers," Alpha said "and be careful!"

The five Rangers teleported to the park leaving Tommy alone with Alpha and Zordon.

"Good luck, my friends." Tommy said.

_Rita's Palace_

"I can't wait until I am queen of everything! Cyclops, do we understand each other?" Rita said.

"You know what I mean, Goldar?" asked Rita.

"Cyclops will go to Earth to impersonate Megazord, forcing the Power Rangers into battle," Goldar said.

"Boy will they be confused!" said Baboo.

"Meanwhile the green candle will burn." Goldar finished.

"Excellent, did you get that?" asked Rita.

"Yes!" Cyclops answered.

"Go Cyclops!" ordered Goldar.

_Angel Grove Park_

Jason and the others arrived at Angel Grove Lake carrying the two devices Billy had made. Kimberly was trying to find the spot where the putties had attacked her and Tommy the previous day.

"Hey Kim, is this the place where Goldar captured Tommy?" Jason wondered.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," replied Kim.

"Good. Let's get ready to set up the decoders," Trini said.

Meanwhile just below the Rangers Bulk and Skull were making their way up the hill where the Rangers were setting up the decoders.

"Hey the goody geeks are on top of our hill!" said Skull.

Bulk looked up and saw the five teens on the hill with some strange devices.

"Come on, let's see what they're up to." Bulk said.

The pair started up the hill.

On top of the hill Trini and Zack were just finishing setting up the decoders.

"Hey Billy is this right?" asked Trini.

"Almost, they need to line up exactly," Billy said.

Bulk and Skull were still making their way up the steep hill. Skull found it fairly easy, but Bulk was struggling. About half way up Bulk turned back to Skull.

"Hey give me a hand, will you?" he asked.

Skull looked at him then shrugged and started pushing Bulk up the hill.

"How's it looking Billy?" questioned Jason.

"That should just about do it," Billy said.

"Let's fire these puppies up," said Zack.

They were just about to start the decoders up when they could hear a strange noise.

"Hey do you guys hear that really gross sound?" Kimberly asked.

The others looked around. They could hear it, but couldn't yet see where it was coming from. Just then Bulk and Skull came over the top of the hill both breathing heavily.

"Hey, you guys are in our private park!" said Bulk.

"Yeah our private park," Skull repeated breathlessly.

"Actually fellas this is a public park. Anyone can visit," said Billy.

"Yeah anybody but you brainiac," Skull said, "so get goin'. Now!"

"Just leave us alone. We have work to do," said Trini.

"Hey Bulk, what are those….things?" Skull inquired pointing at the decoders.

"I don't know, let's find out!" said Bulk.

"Hey, you can look, but don't touch!" Zack warned.

"Nobody tells me what to do!" said Bulk and he marched over to Zack.

Bulk tried to grab the device off Zack, but he moved out of the way. Bulk turned and tried again, but Zack moved again and Bulk fell head first into a bin that was behind Zack. It toppled over and rolled down the hill with Bulk still inside. Skull gave chase and the bin hit a tree and stopped rolling. Skull helped pull Bulk out of the bin.

"You don't look so good Bulky Boy!" Skull said.

"I don't feel so good!" replied Bulk.

_Command Center_

Tommy was in the Command Center awaiting any news from his friends as to whether they were successful or not. He hated waiting around knowing his friends were risking their lives while he just stood there and did nothing. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to any of them especially Kimberly. Alpha was trying to keep his spirits up by explaining how the devices worked.

"The portal will appear almost immediately once the decoders are activated," explained Alpha.

"Man, I just feel bad that I'm not with them," Tommy said.

"Tommy you must trust in your friends," said Zordon.

"I do Zordon, if Jason can get into the other dimension I just know he'll get that candle for me," Tommy said.

Just then the alarm sounded.

"Oh no what's happened?" asked Tommy.

"There has been an attack on a city near Angel Grove. Engage the Viewing Globe," Zordon said.

Alpha and Tommy turned and looked at the viewing globe soon a feed came through showing the Dragonzord in battle mode attacking a city.

"Its Dragonzord in battle mode," said Alpha.

"But how? All of our Zords are on standby." Tommy stated.

"It can only be an imposter. No doubt it is Rita's Cyclops monster posing as Dragonzord and assuming Dragonzord's power," said Zordon.

"Shall I contact the Rangers?" Alpha asked.

"That is what Rita hopes we will do, so that while the Power Rangers are occupied the green candle will burn down," said Zordon.

"Then let me take him on Zordon," Tommy volunteered.

"But you will be all alone against them Tommy," said Zordon.

"Give me this chance, I can handle them," Tommy pleaded.

"Very well then and may the power protect you!" said Zordon.

"Alright!" Tommy said.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Dragonzord!"

Tommy morphed and was teleported to the city and landed on a nearby rooftop.

"It is time for real Dragonzord power," Tommy called.

He pulled out the dragon dagger and played the tune to call on his Dragonzord. This time it responded after the first two calls. It slowly rose up out of its watery resting place and walked onto the land to fight the fake Zord. Rockets appeared in its fingertips and it fired them at the fake Zord. Sparks erupted on the fake Zord and it fell and lost its form. The Cyclops quickly rose and took on the form of the Megazord. The two Zords began to fight hitting each other with fists and claws. Landing a blow each and causing sparks on the other. Tommy played a tune on his dagger and the tail of the Dragonzord began to spin and it turned on the monster the tail scraping on the hard metal panel on the front of the fake Megazord.

Rita happened to be watching the fight and could see that Cyclops was not doing very well.

The Megazord grabbed Tommy's Dragonzord by the tail and tried to spin it around, but the Dragonzord freed its tail and turned to face the Megazord hitting it with its tail as it turned. The Megazord kicked and landed a punch on the Dragonzord then another. The Dragonzord fell to the ground. It quickly got back to its feet. Tommy decided it was time to give the Zord some more power.

"I'm coming aboard," he called and jumped landing on top of the Dragonzord.

"Alright now let's go get him," said Tommy once inside his Zord.

He charged at the Megazord and swung the tail hitting the Megazord. The Megazord tried to grab a hold of him but he blocked the arms and pushed the Zord away. The Megazord charged, but Tommy was ready and again he pushed the Zord away.

Meanwhile the green candle was burning dangerously low.

The two Zords continued to fight but Tommy unknowingly was feeling the effects of his powers draining away as the Megazord finally took the upper hand knocking the Dragonzord to the ground. The Dragonzord got to its feet and he hit the Megazord in the chest plate and it reverted back to the Cyclops monster again. It tried to take the form of the Dragonzord in battle mode, but one blow made it lose it form again. The Cyclops kicked the Dragonzord back and then fired blue beams out of it eye causing the Zord to erupt in sparks. While the Zord was recovering the Cyclops took on the form of Jason's Dinozord.

It came at Tommy and racked its claws on the front of Tommy's Zord. The Dragonzord knocked it back and it lost the Dinozord form.

_Dark Dimension_

Goldar was still standing watch over the green candle and it was almost completely gone now.

"The candle nears its end, soon Green Rangers powers will be yours." Goldar said.

_Angel Grove Lake_

The Rangers had finally got the decoders in position and were ready to start them up.

Zack flipped the switch on the decoder he was holding and a whirling noise was heard as the device started to work.

"The first decoder has been activated," said Billy.

Trini flipped the switch on the second decoder and it too started up.

"The second decoder is activated," Trini said.

The swirling vortex could now be seen between the two devices. Jason prepared himself as Billy made the final adjustments to them.

"Zordon, I am going in," Jason said into his communicator.

"Good luck Jason and may the power protect you," came the reply.

"I'm ready. Close the portal after I am in," he instructed Billy.

"Hey Jason…good luck," said Zack.

"Thanks bro," Jason said and he stepped into the portal.

_Dark Dimension_

Once Jason entered the portal he was taken back into Rita's dark dimension. He remembers this place so well and it brought back memories he didn't want to think about. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Goldar's voice.

"Well it seems I have a guest. Welcome back old friend," Goldar said "What an unexpected pleasure."

Jason readied himself for the fight he knew would follow. While Jason fought against Goldar, Tommy continued to fight the Cyclops monster.

Goldar attacked Jason, but he blocked Goldar's blows.

"Ooh pressure. So you think you are going to save your friend, don't you?" Goldar asked. "You don't have a chance!"

Goldar swung his sword at Jason's head, but Jason ducked underneath it and hit Goldar from behind. He was now so close to the candle that he could touch it. He reached for it, but before he could reach it Goldar grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him across the room. Goldar placed himself between Jason and the green candle.

"Come and get it little Red Ranger," he mocked.

Kimberly was getting worried because several minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Jason.

"He's been in there too long!" she said looking around at the worried faces of the others.

_Command Center_

Alpha was monitoring the fight between Tommy and the Cyclops and he could see that Tommy was in trouble. His Zord had fallen and was not getting back up.

"Green Ranger is in trouble Zordon," said Alpha.

"We cannot hold off any longer I must send the other Rangers there to help him," Zordon said.

"But what about the green candle?" asked Alpha.

_Angel Grove Park_

It was now Trini's turn to be worried.

"I'm worried about Jase. He should have been back by now," she said.

"I'm sure everything's fine. These things just take time," said Billy calmly.

Just then their communicators beeped.

"Zordon, what is it?" asked Zack.

"You must abort the mission. Green Ranger is in serious trouble," Zordon replied.

"Well what about Jason, he isn't back yet," said Billy.

"One of you will have to enter the portal and retrieve him," Zordon answered.

"I'll go," stated Zack.

"Be careful Zack. Get Jason and yourself back safely," Kimberly said.

"I'm ready," said Zack with a nod.

Billy and Trini started up the devices again and the vortex re-appeared between the two. Zack took a deep breath then stepped through the portal.

_Dark Dimension_

Jason was still fighting off Goldar when Zack appeared behind him. Jason was so busy fighting that he hadn't noticed Zack's arrival until he heard someone call his name.

"Jason!"

"You missed your chance!" Goldar declared.

"Man, what are you doing here?" asked Jason.

"Jase, you gotta come back. Tommy's in big trouble." Zack said.

"You're all in trouble now." said Goldar.

"But if I don't get the candle in time Tommy will lose his powers," Jason said.

"If we don't get to him in time he'll lose his life," explained Zack.

"Which will you choose, Red Ranger?" Goldar asked.

"Come on Jason," said Zack as he started to pull Jason towards the portal.

Jason gave one final glance back at Goldar and the green candle behind him.

"You gave up too easily!" Goldar laughed.

Zack lead Jason back through the portal and the pair re-appeared in Angel Grove Park.

"Jason, Zack. You guys ok?" asked Trini.

Kimberly walked in front of Jason.

"The candle?" she asked.

"I didn't get it," said Jason sadly.

"But…"Kimberly started.

"We'll have to go back," said Jason.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The five Rangers then teleported directly into their Zords and formed the Megazord.

"Morphin'!" they called together.

"Burn candle burn!" Rita said.

"You can't take my Powers Rita. I AM the Green Ranger!" Tommy shouted.

"Ultrazord, Power up!"

The Megazord, the Dragonzord and Titanus combined together to create the Ultrazord which gave the Rangers even more power than before.

"Lock on and fire all weapons!" shouted the Rangers together.

Several weapons were fired at once and the Cyclops did not stand a chance as the laser beams hit and the Cyclops exploded into thousands of tiny pieces.

"Let get to the Command Center," said Jason.

The Rangers leaped out of the Zords.

_Dark Dimension_

As Goldar watched the last of the green candle burned down and the flame flickered before going out completely.

_Command Center_

The Rangers arrived at the Command Center together.

"I am going back in after the candle," said Jason.

"I am afraid it is too late Rangers. The green candle has been extinguished." Zordon said.

"What. Oh man," could be heard from the different Rangers and Kimberly put a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Then Rita has won?" asked Tommy.

"There is only one way to stop the transfers of power now. Green Ranger must give up his power coin," Zordon replied.

"No way. He can't just give up," said Kim knowing how much being a Ranger meant to Tommy.

"There is no other choice Kimberly," Tommy said grateful that she was there for him.

"By giving his coin to another Ranger Tommy can prevent Rita from gaining his powers. It is the only way," said Zordon.

Tommy turned to face the others.

"I guess this is it huh," Tommy said "well it has been great."

Tommy removed the Power Coin from his morpher and looked at it for a moment before handing it to Jason.

"Oh Tommy," Jason said as the coin in his hand flashed from green to red.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright," said Tommy sadly.

His vest disappeared and reappear on Jason.

"Huh?" Tommy wondered.

Tommy felt faint and his legs gave out from under him as the last of his powers drained away. Luckily the other Rangers were near and they caught him before he fell and they helped him over to a console where he sat down. His suit flashed green like the candle had done.

"I'm so sorry," said Kim holding his hand and stroking the top of his helmet.

"NO!" Rita cried as she realised she had been robbed of the Green Ranger powers.

Tommy felt as if the world was spinning as his powers continued to fade.

"It is over, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes. I am afraid so," said Zordon.

"And Rita?"

"With the coin in Jason's hands the power is protected," Zordon said.

"I feel so strange inside," said Tommy weakly.

"Your body is morphing back to its normal state," Zordon stated.

"Oh, this is weird," said Tommy.

"You are a strong and courageous fighter Green Ranger and an honourable man," Zordon said.

Tommy rose to his feet as the green light surrounded him.

"Something is happening!" exclaimed Billy.

As the Rangers watched the green light surrounding Tommy grew brighter then faded as the suit disappeared off and Tommy stood now demorphed in front of them.

"Are you ok?" Kimberly asked touching Tommy's arm.

"It was great being a Ranger Zordon, you'll always be with me," said Tommy.

"I'm sorry Tommy, we tried to get the candle," Jason said.

"You did what you had to do. My powers are with you now, use them to defeat Rita," said Tommy touching the vest.

"You can count on it man," Jason said.

"What is important to me now is my friendship with all of you. I don't ever want that to change." said Tommy looking around him.

"It won't Tommy!" Kimberly said coming over and hugging him. "You will always be one of us."

_Later that day_

Tommy was by the lake practicing his Tai Chi. He liked to come out here sometimes when he needed to clear his head. Kimberly approached and smiled as she watched him for a few minutes. She tucked her hair behind her ear and approached him. Tommy turned and saw her.

"They said back at the gym I would find you here," she said.

"Yeah I like practicing outside sometimes. You know smell the fresh air." He replied.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm hanging. I've been working on my karate, focusing in my school work. I'm just trying to keep busy, you know," replied Tommy.

"We miss you..." Kim began.

"Yeah well you guys were a team long before I showed up. It will be back to normal before too long." said Tommy.

"I miss you." Kimberly finished.

Tommy smiled and took her hands. He leaned in slowly and kissed her on the lips. It was the first time that they had kissed like this before and it felt magical.

"I have been wanting to do that for a long time," said Tommy with a smile.

"Me too," Kimberly chuckled.

"Well now that that is over with I guess my next question is a piece of cake." said Tommy.

"What's that?" Kim asked.

"Kimberly will you be my date for the dance Saturday night?" he asked.

Kim turned away to hide the smile on her face.

"Well?" he asked nervously.

Kim smiled before turning around with a laugh.

"I didn't want to make it too easy for you," she said and punched him on the shoulder. "Of course I'll be your date for the dance!"

Tommy smiled as he lifted her up by her waist and swung her around. Their laughter filled the air.


	12. Power Ranger Day

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, characters or plot but anything that is unrecognisable does belong to me. Copyright goes to Saban©.

A shout out goes to brankel1 and Vodams for reviewing my story.

Tommy's Love

Chapter 12- Power Ranger Day

Kim, Jason, Billy and Trini were walking while Kim was reading an article from the daily paper.

"And because of their contribution to justice and their unending efforts to protect the entire planet, Angel Grove City officials have declared today Power Ranger Day!" read Kimberly.

The four walked past Zack and he turned and followed them to the stairs

"Yo guys what's up?" he asked.

"Hey we're reading about the Power Rangers," said Trini.

"Oh yeah, what's it say?" asked Zack.

Kim continued to read

"Mayor Carrington hopes that the mysterious super heroes will make a public appearance in Angel Grove Park where countless fans will be gathered to celebrate them," finished Kim.

"I have a feeling the Power Rangers will show, don't you?" she asked Jason.

"I wouldn't be surprised," answered Jason.

_Rita's Palace_

"Maybe we should attend this little party too," said Rita looking away from her telescope.

"Suppose there will be any little Swedish meatballs?" Squatt asked.

"Quiet you bubble heads, we are not going for a social visit. We are going to destroy the Power Rangers!" said Goldar.

"That's right Goldar, and to finish them off I will use all of my powers to activate your Zord, Cyclopsis." Rita announced.

"Oh my star, a few wild storms and evil winds, Arise! Who dares to challenge you? Bring forth Cyclopsis, Now!" chanted Rita.

Lightning filled the sky and lit up the skull in front of Rita. Baboo and Squatt cowered in the corner until it stopped.

"I will not fail you my Queen. I will pilot Cyclopsis and send the Rangers to their doom," Goldar said.

_Angel Grove Park_

Jason and Zack arrived at the park and saw it was full of people, all there in hopes that the Power Rangers would show up.

"Billy and the girls are supposed to meet us around here somewhere," said Jason looking in the crowd.

"Check it out man, all these people are here to see the Power Rangers," Zack stated excitedly.

The two walked through the crowd looking for Billy and the girls when Zack spotted Angela.

"Hey Angela why don't we get together tonight and go out, I'm serious," said Zack.

"Well Zack, if you were a Power Ranger I would say yes in a minute. Keep trying," Angela told him.

Zack watched her walk away resisting the urge to tell her the truth. Jason laughed as he put a hand on Zack's shoulder.

"Nice to feel appreciated, Huh?" he asked.

"Speaking of which, don't you think it's about time for us to morph into costume?" questioned Zack.

"Whoa, we still have a little time, I mean by mingling with the crowd like this we make it harder for anybody to find out who we really are." Jason explained.

Billy, Trini and Kim arrived at the park.

"I can't believe how many people are here. Hey look there's Ernie." said Kim.

"Everyone's here to see the Power Rangers," Billy stated.

"This is so neat," Trini said.

"I don't see Tommy anywhere," sighed Kimberly.

"He probably feels bad, you know, kind of left out," Trini said.

"Yeah, he'll show up," spoke Kimberly.

"Hey look there's Jason and Zack. Come on," Billy said.

The three teens ran over to Zack and Jason.

_Rita's Palace_

"Look at them," said Rita.

"What a big crowd," Squatt mentioned.

"We'll trap the people in another dimension and make it easy to hunt the Rangers down," suggested Baboo.

"My queen the dimensional vortex beam is ready," Finster informed.

"Soon everyone of them will be our prisoners," said Goldar.

_Back at the Park_

"So you guys ready to morph?" asked Jason.

"Oh yeah," Zack answered.

But before they could sneak off Bulk and Skull walked through the crowd dressed in ridiculous outfits.

"Out of our way," said Bulk pushing his way through the five teens. They watched as Bulk and Skull walked up on the stage.

"What are they doing in those costumes?" Kimberly asked.

"Ha, this I've got to see," said Jason.

"Hello good citizens of Angel Grove and welcome to this city's most historic moment—a moment when two of the most dynamic, powerful, incredible super heroes to ever walk the Earth decided to move to this fair city and protect its people. Of course I am talking about myself and my side kick. I'm…the incredible Bulkster." Bulk began.

"And I'm…Super Skull…boy wonderful!" finished Skull.

Several members of the crowd laughed and two boys looked up at them.

"Show us some of your super powers," said one of the boys.

Bulk and Skull walked to the middle of the stage and began their 'attempts' at karate and other martial arts moves but it was nothing like what it should have been and Skull found himself twisted up in his cape. The crowd however loved it. Laughter filled the park as Bulk and Skull made fools of themselves.

"This is classic," laughed Zack.

_Rita's Palace_

"My queen at your command all of Angel Grove will be beamed into another dimension," Goldar said.

"Zap them now!" ordered Rita.

"Goodbye snivelling citizens," Goldar said.

_Angel Grove Park_

Skull was trying to untangle himself from inside his cape while Bulk was still kicking and flailing his arms around. Suddenly they were gone in a flash of light. The crowd fell silent as they stared at the place where Bulk and Skull had stood. Then more groups of people began to vanish until the five Rangers were the only ones left in the park.

"Oh no, where's everyone gone?" asked Kimberly.

"The whole park's empty," Trini said nervously.

"Jason to Command Center, we have an emergency," said Jason through his communicator.

"Yes, I'm already picking it up Rangers. A powerful vortex beam emanating from the moon appears to have enveloped everyone in Angel Grove," Zordon explained.

"Rita," said Kimberly.

"I've got something, Zordon." Alpha said.

"Good now lock the scanner onto the dimensional beam and track its coordinates carefully, Alpha. Watch for any movement towards Earth." Zordon stated.

"But how can the moon move?" asked Alpha.

"The moon cannot Alpha, but Rita's palace can, if she brings it to Earth as I fear she may it will greatly increase her powers," Zordon explained.

_Rita's Palace_

"Alright, time to travel, everyone," announced Rita.

"Ooh, should I pack a bathing suit," Baboo asked.

"To power my battlezord the palace must be close to it," said Goldar.

The palace began to shake and things began to fall off surfaces. In Finster's lab the clay models moved around on the tables and bookshelves toppled over.

"That's why I'm taking us to Earth," Rita said.

"Where I shall destroy the puny Power Rangers once and for all," said Goldar.

The palace continued to shake as it descended, changing into a building so it would blend in with the other buildings in Angel Grove. It landed with a crash that knocked Baboo and Squatt off their feet.

_Angel Grove Park_

The ground shook and the Rangers had to fight to stay on their feet.

"We got big trouble down here, Zordon," Jason said still fighting to stay on his feet.

Trini and Kim grabbed a hold of him as they nearly lost their footing.

_Rita's Palace_

"Summon Cyclopsis, my empress," said Goldar.

Rita waved her staff and a beam of light come out of it and hit the ground. Where the beam struck the ground split open and a Zord rose up out of it.

_Command Center_

"With her palace in downtown Angel Grove, Rita will be ten times more powerful, Zordon." Alpha said.

"Yes Alpha, activate the viewing globe," replied Zordon.

The globe was misty but when it cleared Alpha and Zordon could see Goldar and his Battlezord.

"Goldar, as I expected and with the power of Rita's palace, they have activated Cyclopsis Goldar's Warzord. It looks very bad indeed," said Zordon.

"We have not seen this Zord in 10,000 years," Alpha said.

"Ranger, you must morph to downtown Angel Grove and activate the Megazord," said Zordon.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Once morphed the five Rangers teleported to downtown Angel Grove just as Tommy arrived at the Park. Tommy looked around him confused; surely he had the right place and time. He knew he was forgetful at times but not when it was something like this. He checked his watch and then looked around him again. He spotted a flyer on the ground and picked it up. It was a picture of the five Rangers. Tommy sighed, he should be on there as the Green Ranger as well.

He crumpled the paper in his hand. It hurt him to know that Angel Grove had been so quick to forget the Green Ranger. Sure he started off as evil but with the others help he beat Rita's spell and became a member of the team. He saved the Rangers on several occasions and even when his powers were failing he still had been willing to risk his own life to protect Angel Grove. It was not fair that the others were recognised and he was not.

Tommy's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone crying. He followed the noise and found a girl hiding behind the stage. She was sitting on the ground her knees pulled up to her chest and sobs racked her small frame. Tommy noticed that the knees of her tights where dirty and ripped. He carefully approached the girl.

"Hey, why all the tears?" he asked kneeling beside the girl.

"I want my mommy, but I don't know where she went," said the girl not looking up..

Tommy moved closer to the girl and sat beside her.

"I will help you find her. Do you think you could help me?" he asked.

The girl looked up and nodded her head her blond curls bouncing as she did.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked.

Again the girl nodded. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her dress and told Tommy what had gone on in the park.

"…The two funny men then vanished and other people vanished too including my mommy, I was scared so I ran away and hid back here. After the screaming stopped I could hear people talking and heard a funny voice answer them. I think the voice called them 'Rangers' but I was still too scared to look so I stayed back here and then I hear more funny voices and then it went quiet. I was really scared and started crying. That's when you found me," explained the girl.

Tommy realised when the girl said a funny voice saying Rangers that Jason and the others somehow had not been taken which meant they were most likely fighting whatever monster took the people and it would not be long before they defeated it and everyone was returned to the park.

"Well," said Tommy "if the Rangers are involved it won't be long before the people come back," said Tommy

The girl nodded and smiled at Tommy

"I'm Tommy by the way, what's your name?" he asked.

"Alice," answered the girl.

"Well Alice it looks like it is just you and me until the Rangers finish off the monster that took your mom," said Tommy "how about we go sit on the stage until then?" he asked.

Alice nodded and the two stood and walked around the stage. Alice grabbed Tommy's hand and hid behind him as they walked around the side. Tommy understood and he made sure Alice was watching as he slowly checked around the side.

"Its ok, there is nothing there," he told her.

Alice relaxed and followed Tommy to the stage. Tommy jumped up on the stage to sit down and then realised the stage might be too high for Alice. He jumped down again.

"You need some help?" he asked.

Alice nodded so Tommy picked her up and sat her on the stage before jumping up beside her.

The pair sat and talked and before they knew it people started reappearing before their eyes. Just then Alice laughed.

"Mommy!" she cried and a woman came running over.

"Alice darling I was worried about you. Are you ok?" the woman asked.

"Yeah Tommy watched me while you were gone," said Alice.

Tommy dropped to the ground then stood in front of the woman.

"You are Tommy I assume?" asked the woman.

"Yes, I'm Tommy Oliver," said Tommy as he extended his hand.

The woman did not shake his hand instead she hugged him. Tommy was unsure how to react but allowed the woman to hug him. Just then a voice cried out.

"Look it's the Power Rangers!"

The woman let go of Tommy and turned to see the five Rangers walking through the crowd and the crowd moved aside making a path for them applauding as the Rangers passed by.

"Red Ranger is the strongest," said a boy near Tommy.

"Uh-uh, the Black Ranger has the most power," said another boy.

"No way, the Blue Ranger is the coolest," said a third boy.

"I hear the Pink and Yellow Rangers are the best," said Alice.

"I'll let you guys in on a little secret, they're all totally awesome," said Tommy.

Tommy stepped back allowing the Rangers to pass him.

Kimberly was first and she held out her hand which Tommy grasped before letting go. Jason was next and he also shook Tommy's hand. Then came Trini followed by Billy who touched Tommy's arm and then Zack. Tommy smiled as he watched his friends get up on the stage.

"As the mayor of Angel Grove City it is with great pride that I stand here before you in the presence of true heroes. They have risked their lives countless times for the safety of our city and its people. They are true examples of good triumphing over evil and now it is time to thank them. They are the Power Rangers!" she finished.

The five walked forward and waved as the crowd cheered. When the crowd finally fell silent Jason spoke.

"Thank you Mayor, thank you citizens of Angel Grove. Yes we have fought to protect this city but there is a member of our team who without we would not be standing here today, the Green Ranger. He started off evil but soon turned against Rita and helped fight alongside of us but Rita Replusa was angry at his betrayal and slowly drained him of his powers but he did not let this stop him and he risked his life on several occasions to save us and also to keep this city safe from the forces of evil. We would like to honor and thank him as well."

Tommy and the others began applauding and Jason looked directly at Tommy and nodded.

The five teens formed a semicircle facing the crowd and Jason put his hand in the center followed by Kim, Billy, Trini then Zack. They lifted their hands and jumped shouting…

"Power Rangers!"


	13. Return of an Old Friend Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, characters or plot but anything that is unrecognisable does belong to me. Copyright goes to Saban©.

A shout out goes to brankel1 for reviewing my story.

A/N I just want to say sorry to my readers for this taking me so long to update. I have been having some trouble with this chapter and could not seem to get it to go the way I wanted.

Tommy's Love

Chapter 13- Return of an Old Friend part 1

_Youth Center_

Everyone was gathered at the Youth Center to celebrate Parent's Day. The Youth Center was decorated with banners, streamers and other decorations and in the middle of the room was a table with food and a large cake. Above the table was a large banner which read: "Parent's Day"

A small crowd was gathered around a table where Jason and Trini's fathers were arm wrestling. The two fathers were staring intently at the other when suddenly Jason's father pulled his hand free and shook it.

"Ow oh!" he said as he shook his hand

"You givin' up dad?" asked Jason.

Jason's dad did not answer only continued to shake his hand.

"Well my dad always believes that physical and mental strength should go hand in hand," Trini said.

"It's always been a winning combination," said her father.

"I'll say," Jason's dad said with a laugh.

Jason turned to Mr. Cranston who had been watching the match.

"So what do you think is keeping Billy?" he asked.

"Well you know how my son is when he's occupied with a new invention," Mr. Cranston replied.

"Yeah boring." interrupted Skull.

Skull had a camera and was filming the events. He wandered around the hall and spotted Zack with his parents. He started to film then, but Zack told him to go. Skull continued his trip around the room when Kimberly's mother and step-father walked in the room. Trini walked over and welcomed them, but noticed Kim was not with them.

"Hi Trini," said Mrs. Hart.

"Hi," Trini said.

"Is Kimberly here?" asked Mrs. Hart.

"No I thought she was coming with you," Trini said.

Kim's step-father shook his head and Mrs. Hart noticed that Kim's father had walked in behind Trini.

"Kimberly's dad just walked in," said Mrs. Hart.

Trini turned and saw a tall man in a suit had walked in and was looking around him. He nodded when he saw Mrs. Hart.

"I wonder where she is," Mrs. Hart stated worriedly.

A girl from Trini's class walked over having overheard the conversation between the trio.

"If you're looking for Kimberly, I just saw her outside," said the girl.

"Thanks," Trini said, "um I'll go get her for you."

_Rita's Palace_

Rita turned away from her magical telescope in disgust.

"Parent's day! Mama, Mama." mocked Rita.

"Yes my Queen the humans seem to feel that their parents are very important people." Squatt said.

"They keep go on and on," said Baboo.

"Well then we need a monster who will get the parents of the Rangers," Rita began.

"Then they'll be under own control." Scorpina said.

"I suggest we use Dramole. He comes with a perfectly delightful gas that hypnotizes anyone who breaths it and burrows beneath the ground completely undetected." suggested Finster.

"So if we can distract the Power Rangers the Dramole can hypnotise their parents and kidnap them," Scorpina surmised.

"This is great. Once we have their parents…" started Baboo.

"…the ransom will be their surrender…" Squatt continued.

"…To me," finished Rita, "and I'll accept their surrender then I'll destroy their world!"

_Outside the Youth Center_

Unnoticed by all a strange mound formed under the ground

Kimberly was sitting outside the Youth Center, she knew her parents were inside and she was worried about them being in the same room. She was staring off into the distance when she heard Trini's voice behind her.

"There you are."

Kim continued to stare ahead, but heard Trini approach her.

"Kimberly what's wrong?" she asked touching Kim on the shoulder before sitting down beside her.

"Everything is so messed up. My mom and dad have hardly seen each since…you know since they got divorced. I don't know sometimes I think it's my fault." Kimberly replied.

"Kimberly you know that's not true," protested Trini.

"Trini, I don't even think my dad's gonna show up," Kim said.

"Your mom and dad are both back at the party looking for you," explained Trini.

"Really?" questioned Kim.

Trini nodded as Kim smiled and sighed.

"That is so great." Kim said as she stood up.

Trini took Kimberly's hand and both girls headed back inside the Youth Center, but before the girls reached the doors a gang of Putties appeared in front of them.

"Great this is just what we don't need right now." stated Kim

"Who invited them anyway?" Trini asked.

Trini and Kim began to fight off the Putties. Trini pushed the first Putty away before blocking the attack of another. She held it back while kicking at one that tried to sneak up behind her, she then turned and punched the other Putty and it flew backwards. Kim fought off the first Putty with a few punches.

"Party-crashers totally annoy me," said Kim.

"I think we're in trouble here," Trini said as more Putties appeared.

_Inside the Youth Center_

Jason and Zack were talking when suddenly Jason's communicator went off. He quickly covered it with his hand to quiet the noise and he and Zack walked into the locker room which was empty before responding.

"We read you, Zordon."

"Jason, right outside the Youth Center Kimberly and Trini have been attacked by Putties and they need help," explained Zordon.

"Billy isn't with us but Zack and I are on our way." Jason said.

"Alpha will contact Billy. Hurry!" said Zordon.

Jason and Zack rushed outside and saw that Zordon was right. Trini and Kim were surrounded by Putties. The girls were relieved to see them and the four teens worked together to fight off the Putties.

Kim took on two Putties that tried to hit her. She blocked their blows on each side before flipping them behind her. She kicked off and flipped forward to face another Putty. She pushed it and kicked out at another.

Jason blocked an attack from a Putty before punching it in the chest then kicking it. The Putty flew back. He ducked as one tried to kick him from behind before jumping and kicking two Putties at once. Then kicked at the fourth Putty, but it ducked avoiding the blow however Jason kicked lower and the Putty fell into some boxes knocking them over.

Kim pushed another Putty away.

"Man these creepazoids don't quit," Kimberly murmured.

"Time to teach them some manners," said Trini.

A Putty tried to attack Trini, but she grabbed its hand and flipped it over.

_Rita's Palace_

"With their parents trapped in the Dark Dimension the Rangers will be forced to surrender their Power Coins to me." Goldar laughed.

_Inside the Youth Center_

A Rumbling noise could be heard and Bulk mocked his father believe it to be his father's stomach growling when the noise was heard again only this time it was louder and sounded closer. A mound appeared as something moved underneath the floor of the Youth Center. People moved out of the way as the mound moved. A strange white cloud began to fill the room and the parents of the Rangers began to call out for their children.

"What's going on?" asked Jason's father.

"Kimberly? Where's Kimberly?" Mrs. Hart cried.

"What's that smell?" wondered Skull's mother.

The mound continued to move when suddenly the people inside the Youth Center flashed before vanishing and the shaking stopped.

Outside the Youth Center Trini pushed away another Putty and Kim and Jason kicked out knocking their Putties to the ground. The four teens readied for the next attack, but it never came the Putties just disappeared.

"What is Rita up to this time?" Trini queried.

"One word—Trouble. Come on you guys, I want to get back and see my parents." replied Kimberly.

"Man this is getting all too strange for me." Zack said.

_Youth Center_

The four teens walked into the Youth Center to find Billy staring at the room empty. All that remained was a mess of dropped plates, napkins and cups. The teens slowly walked through the room confused-their parents should have been there.

"What's going on?" asked Jason.

"How can a room full of people just disappear into thin air?" Trini wondered nervously.

"I can think of a few possibilities and I don't like any of them." answered Zack.

Kimberly put her hand on her throat as she spotted a familiar object laying on the ground. She slowly walked over and bent down to pick it up. She wanted to be sure it was what she thought it was and sure enough.

"This is my mom's scarf-I gave it to her for her birthday." Kim said fingering the pale pink scarf.

"What's happened to our parents?" questioned Zack.

"Let's try and stay calm. I'll contact Zordon." Jason said.

He was scared like the others, but being the Red Ranger and leader of the team he felt that he had to stay strong for the team. He raised his communicator to his lips and spoke into the device.

"Zordon, something terrible has happened. Can you tell us what's going on?" asked Jason.

"Rangers I am aware of the situation. Teleport to the Command Center immediately." came the reply.

Jason looked at the others and nodded before they teleported out in flashes of black, yellow, red, blue and pink.

_Command Center_

Once the Rangers arrived at the Command Center they began bombarding Zordon with questions.

"Where are our parents?"

"Are they alright?"

"What's going on?"

"What is Rita up to now?"

"What can we do?"

"Rangers, you must calm down. My sensors tell me your parents are safe for now." Zordon said.

"For now? What do you mean for now?" asked Kim.

"For the time being…that's all I can tell you at this moment." Zordon answered.

The team fell silent as they thought about their parents and what might be happening to them. Finally it was Jason who turned again to face Zordon.

"So Zordon what did happen to our parents?"

"While you were busy fighting the Putty Patrollers Rita used a monster known as the Dramole to hypnotise and capture your parents." explained Zordon.

"What's a Dramole?" Trini asked.

"Observe the Viewing Globe," said Zordon.

Jason and Trini turned to face the Globe and saw the mole-like creature as it rose up from underground briefly before burrowing back down.

"If he hurts our parents…" Zack trailed off.

"I can't believe this is happening," said Kimberly.

Suddenly the alarm sounded and the image on the Globe changed showing Goldar standing alone in the park.

"Rangers meet me if you ever want to see your precious parents again," Goldar shouted.

The image faded and mist filled the Globe as the Rangers looked from one to the other wondering what Goldar wanted and finally it was Billy who spoke.

"We have to go if we want to know where our parents are,"

Jason nodded in agreement and the five teens fill in line.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The five then teleported to the park where Goldar was awaiting their arrival

"What have you done with our parents?" demanded Jason.

"Nothing yet, but something could be arranged if you fail to cooperate," Goldar said.

"What do you want, Goldar?" questioned Zack.

"Your Power Coins and for you to surrender to Empress Rita." Goldar replied.

"That will never happen," said Jason angrily.

"The choice is yours Rangers. Either surrender your Power Coins or lose your parents." Goldar said with a laugh.

The Rangers moved in to attack, but Goldar didn't move instead an hourglass appeared in his hand and he turned it so the sand started to flow from the upper chamber.

"This hour glass is to remind you of the time you have slipping away. Once the sand is through the glass you must make your decision—your Power Coins or your parents." Goldar explained.

"No!" cried both Kim and Trini.

Jason moved closer to Goldar planning to attack him.

"I wouldn't waste time if I were you, Red Ranger." Goldar stated.

Goldar laughed as he watched the Rangers before he disappeared. Jason grabbed the hourglass and the five teens teleported to the Command Center.

_Command Center_

"Oh man, what are we going to do?" asked Zack.

"Figure out a way to keep our coins and save our parents—Fast!" Jason answered.

"What if we…" started Zack, but he didn't finish the sentence.

The team talked until the hour glass was half empty about ways that could get their parents back and keep their coins as well, but were getting nowhere. Finally Trini spoke which made the other jump because until now she had remained silent.

"Look, this is getting us nowhere. We have no idea where our parents are being held so it is time for us to decide what we are going to do." she said sharply.

"We have to keep our Power Coins if we give them to Goldar there will be no one to protect the city," said Zack.

"No way!" Kim argued, "I don't want to risk my parent's lives like that!"

"But Kimberly what other choice do we have?" asked Trini.

"I don't know, but we can't put people at risk like that. We swore to protect the people of Angel Grove and it is not just our parents we are risking it is all the parent in Angel Grove." Kim replied.

"Yeah if we do hand our coins over the people that are left will hate us." retorted Jason.

"But without our coins how can we keep them safe?" Zack inquired.

Trini turned to look over at Billy who had remained silent ever since Goldar had given them the ultimatum.

"What are you thinking Billy?" she queried.

Billy cleared his throat and the others fell silent in hopes that he had come up with some kind of clever plan like he had many times before.

"Either way we decide we still lose." answered Billy.

"What do you mean Billy?" Jason wondered.

"If we hand over our Power Coins and Goldar does return our parents with the Power Rangers out of the way Rita is free to send monsters down to attack the city and we wouldn't be able to stop her. If we don't hand over our coins, Rita will destroy not only our parents, but everyone in Angel Grove as well and what will we have left to protect—a city of empty buildings." explained Billy.

Things seemed hopeless when Billy had finished speaking if he a genius couldn't figure out a way then what chance did they have? Kim sighed heavily and looked over at the hourglass the sand was almost completely drained and she watched as the last few grains fell. The Viewing Globe lit up and Goldar once again appeared.

"It is time for your decision Rangers meet me in the park or else…"he said then his face vanished.

Kimberly turned to face the one person who might be able to give them some advice—Zordon he had mentored them and had always been able to help them when they were unsure of what to do.

"Zordon, what should we do?" she asked.

The others turned to face him and hear his words of wisdom.

"I cannot tell you what to do Rangers. This decision affects your parents. You alone must make the choice. " replied Zordon.

Jason sighed and turned away.

"I guess we know what we have to do team. It has been an honor fighting with you, I am just sorry it has to end so soon, but we have no choice." Jason said.

The others nodded and they teleported to the forest where Goldar was waiting for them.

"Your time is up Rangers. Turn over your Power Coins or lose your parents forever."

The Rangers remained silent still not believing what they had to do

"Tell me Rangers, are you ready to make the ultimate sacrifice?" asked Goldar.

"We've got to do this guys," Jason told them sadly.

"Agreed." said Zack, Billy and Trini.

"Let's get this over with." Kimberly agreed.

Jason slowly walked towards Goldar and removed the coin from his morpher. He glanced at it one last time before laying it in the box in Goldar's hands.

"Alright our Power Coins for our parents." said Jason.

As he placed the coin his red suit vanished.

Kim was the next person to hand over her coin.

"If you harm my parents in any way…" she said as she walked over.

"Silence! Give me the coin!" said Goldar.

Kimberly laid her coin in the box and demorphed and joined Jason fighting back tears.

Zack came up next he removed the coin from his morpher.

"Goldar, you'll pay for this!" he said and laid it next to Jason's.

"Fool, bring the next coin!" said Goldar.

Trini followed close behind Zack.

"It's been great being Rangers, but our parents are more important. We're doing the right thing" Trini said sadly.

Trini laid her coin in the box and stepped back as tears started to slowly make their way down her face. Zack put a reassuring arm around her shoulders. When Kim saw Trini was crying she couldn't hold back the tears any longer and felt the first one run down her face she brushed it away, but it was replaced by more.

Billy was the last person to hand over his coin. He removed his coin and with a longing look he placed his coin in the box in silence.

"So now that you have what you want Goldar—our Power Coins—give us back our parents!" said Jason through gritted teeth.

"You fools! Did you really think I'd return them back to you? What for—I intend to destroy the world and now nothing can stop me." Goldar shouted.

He slammed the box closed with an evil laugh.

"Please no!" begged Kim moving towards Goldar, but Jason held her back.

"You won't get away with this!" Zack shouted.

Goldar just laughed and vanished in a column of flames taking their Power Coins with him. The now ex-Rangers could only stare in disbelief at the place Goldar had once stood. Unknown to the teens Alpha and Zordon had been watching.

"Ayi yi yi yi," said Alpha.

"Alpha teleport the Rangers to the Command Center immediately," Zordon ordered.

The teens felt the familiar pull of being teleported and found themselves back inside the Command Center.

Zordon had located their parents and the teens watched them on the Viewing Globe.

"They look so strange." said Kim.

"At least Zordon was able to locate them and we can see they are unharmed." Trini said.

"I can't believe we trusted Goldar—he tricked us!" yelled Zack.

"Well what else could we have done?" Billy questioned.

"You made the correct choice Rangers—you should be proud of yourselves." said Zordon sensing the tension that had started to build.

"Ayi yi yi, It was such a hard decision." Alpha stated.

"Alright so what do we do now? Goldar has all the Power Coins," asked Kimberly.

"Not all of them. We still have one," Jason replied.

He reached in his pockets and pulled out the Green Power Coin turning it in his hands.

_Youth Center_

A figure approached the Youth Center with purpose—it was none other than Tommy. He stepped on the mound that the Dramole had created and walked inside the building stepping over discarded plates, spilt food and drink and headed to the Juice Bar. He didn't see anyone around he walked to the center of the room and glanced around him.

"Where is everyone?"

To be continued…


	14. Return of an Old Friend Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, characters or plot but anything that is unrecognisable does belong to me. Copyright goes to Saban©.

A shout out goes to brankel1 for reviewing my story.

A/N I am so sorry that it has been such a long time since my last update real life has been getting in the way again, I have been distracted by other Power Rangers season and I have been finding it hard to write this chapter.

Tommy's Love

Chapter 14- Return of an Old Friend Part 2

_A figure approached the Youth Center with purpose—it was none other than Tommy. He stepped on the mound that the Dramole had created and walked inside the building stepping over discarded plates, spilt food and drink and headed to the Juice Bar. He didn't see anyone around he walked to the center of the room and glanced around him._

_"Where is everyone?"_

xXxScenexXx

_Command Center_

Jason was standing in the center of the room and the others stood around him all looking at the power coin in his hand. Jason turned the coin in his hand and for a brief second the coin flashed green.

"That coin may help you defeat Rita," explained Zordon.

"What good will Tommy's power coin do if he doesn't even have his powers anymore?" Kimberly asked.

Before Zordon could answer Alpha spoke

"Rangers I've located your parents, Look."

The teens turned to face the viewing globe and they could see a blurred feed of the parents of Angel Grove. They walked stiffly as if in a trance their faces expressionless and emotionless.

"Oh look at them you guys, this is so awful," said Kim.

"We have to try," Jason stated.

"Jason is right, we can't give up now," agreed Trini.

"I just hope they're alright," Zack said.

"I assure you that your parents are safe for the time being," said Zordon.

"But what can we do?" Billy questioned.

"First we need Tommy. Alpha locate him and teleport him here immediately," said Zordon.

"Right away, Zordon," Alpha said.

Alpha walked to the console and pressed a few buttons

"Alpha you must work quickly," said Zordon.

The Rangers moved back to give Alpha the space he needed to work and waited anxiously while Alpha located Tommy. The Rangers had no idea what Zordon was planning, but they knew that Zordon would tell them when he was ready. Soon the room was filled with a familiar green light and when the light faded Tommy stood before the Rangers.

"Tommy," Kim cried.

Tommy turned to see the Rangers standing behind him and Jason walked up to him.

"Welcome back old friend," said Jason.

Jason placed the green power coin into Tommy's hand before stepping back. Tommy looked at the coin then looked up at Jason and the others before turning to face Zordon.

Zordon explained to Tommy everything that had happened in the last 24 hours and when he had finished Tommy turned to face the others.

"Ok I get the picture and I will do anything I can to help, but how? How can I without my powers?" Tommy asked.

"I believe the only way possible is if I infuse Tommy with an enormous amount of my own energy," explained Zordon.

"But Zordon, that could be extremely dangerous for both you and Tommy," Billy said.

"I agree with Billy, what happens if these temporary powers give out during a fight?" asked Jason.

Tommy had been standing holding the coin in his fist while the others were talking about how dangerous it was and he heard Kim speak.

"Yeah we can't ask Tommy to take that risk."

"No. This is a risk I am willing to take." Tommy turned to face the others and with a glance back towards Zordon. "When do we begin?"

The Rangers stood back and Tommy clenched his fist around the coin as Zordon began to infuse him with energy. The others watched in amazement as the transfer of power took place. Billy's gaze moved from Tommy to a monitor of how much power Zordon was sending to Tommy.

"Amazing," commented Zack.

"I hope this works," Trini said.

"Zordon be careful, If you drain too much of your energy you will cease to exist," warned Billy.

"Billy's right," Alpha agreed.

"Rangers it's our only chance, you worry too much," said Zordon.

He flickered in his tube as he continued to give energy to Tommy.

"Oh, please let this happen," Kimberly pleaded crossing her fingers.

Zordon continued to pass his energy to Tommy and as the Rangers watched they could see Tommy begin to flicker between morphed and unmorphed form.

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Zack.

"It's working," Jason said his voice laced with excitement.

The Rangers watched and soon Tommy stood before them once again clad in green spandex with gold trim and a golden shield protecting his shoulders and chest.

"Whoa! This is amazing!" exclaimed Tommy. "I'm back."

Tommy teleported to where Goldar was hiding with the Rangers' power coins. The area looked clear and Tommy spotted a white pedestal with the box which contained the power coins. Tommy took a step towards the box when he heard an all too familiar voice behind him.

"You again, Green weakling?"

"That's right Goldar," said Tommy.

"You have no chance of defeating me," Goldar stated boldly.

"We'll see about that!" countered Tommy.

"Empty threats from a powerless Ranger." Goldar taunted.

"I am more than enough to beat you, Goldar!" said Tommy.

"I shall enjoy crushing you again," Goldar retorted.

Goldar jumped from the cliff and landed in front of Tommy.

"You've come for your pathetic power coins. HA! Come and get them," he said slamming the box shut.

"Just you and me Goldar," said Tommy.

Goldar laughed at Tommy's remark before calling forth the Putty Patrol to fight Tommy.

"Putties, take care of my old friend," Goldar ordered.

The first putty was on the cliffs and jumped down its hand curled into a fist to strike Tommy, but Tommy saw it coming and moved out the way. The putty rolled on the ground and sprang back to its feet again. It ran at Tommy, but he kicked it knocking it back. The next putty tried to kick Tommy, but he grabbed it's foot and swung it before releasing his hold and the putty landed on top of the other putty. Tommy flipped backwards twice and when he landed he kicked a putty and knocked another one back into a tree. He kicked the last putty and it fell back into the rocks. Tommy cartwheeled in front of Goldar ready to fight him.

Tommy punched out at Goldar, but he blocked the punch and kicked Tommy in the stomach knocking him back. Tommy stepped back to give himself some space before he kicked out at Goldar hitting him in the chest. Tommy then ducked as Goldar tried to kick him and Tommy landed a punch on Goldar knocking him back. Goldar straightened up and kicked Tommy knocking him to the ground. Goldar dusted off his hands.

"Had enough already?" Goldar mocked.

"I'll never give in to you, Goldar," said Tommy trying to get back on his feet.

"Get up then and fight me," Goldar replied standing over Tommy.

Tommy feebly tried to get back to his feet only to be pushed around by putties. Tommy could feel that the power Zordon had given him was fading, but he knew the others were counting on him. He started to push himself back up when he felt a fresh surge of power coursing through his body. Tommy pushed himself up and flipped over and landed firmly on his feet. A putty came towards him, but Tommy kicked it away and turned to face the next two putties. With a series of kicks and punches Tommy defeated the putties before Tommy turned back to Goldar.

Tommy and Goldar exchanged blows, but again Tommy could feel his powers getting weak however he continued to fight Goldar. He was not going to let Goldar beat him again. Goldar kicked Tommy and he fell to his knees, but he pushed himself back up and aimed a kick at Goldar. Goldar ducked and grabbed Tommy throwing him a distance away.

"Now I finish you," he taunted running towards him.

Tommy pushed himself back and Goldar's hand split a rock which was where Tommy's head had been moments ago. Tommy landed hard on the ground in front of the pedestal that held the box containing the coins, but he knew his power had just about run out.

"No, not now, don't quit on me now power," he pleaded.

He pushed himself up and realised he was close enough to the pedestal to reach the coins before Goldar would have a chance to stop him. He hurried over and tried to grab the box, but there was a force field around it and he was knocked back though he felt a jolt of energy run through him. He turned to face Goldar, but Goldar was gone and in his place several more putties had appeared.

Just then Tommy's communicator sounded.

"Tommy Goldar and Scorpina are attacking the city in their giant form. You need to call forth your Dragonzord to fight them." Zordon told him.

"Ok Zordon," said Tommy.

He pulled the black Dragon Dagger from his belt and played a tune which called his Dragonzord from its hiding place in the ocean.

Tommy then turned his attention back to the putties. He fought them off in hopes of reaching the box before Goldar decided to come back, but there were too many putties and his powers were getting very weak and he did not think they would hold much longer. Tommy fell to his knees as a putty kicked him and he put a hand on chest breast plate as the plate began to flash green warning him that his powers were about to run out.

"The power coins…I've got to…hang on…just a few more seconds," Tommy lunged towards the box and grabbed it, another big jolt of energy ran through his body, just before he felt himself being teleported away.

The Rangers watched as Tommy appeared in front of them, but the fight against Goldar, the putties and the temporary powers had taken a lot out of him and he fell to the ground dropping the box as he fell. The Rangers crowded around him and he demorphed before their eyes as the last of his powers faded. Tommy lay on the floor of the Command Center, but he didn't wake up or even move. Kim knelt beside him calling his name, but he didn't seem to hear her.

"He doesn't look good but he did it, he brought back our power coins," Jason said.

"Yeah, but look at him now," stated Trini.

"Oh, Alpha is he going to be alright?" Kimberly asked.

"His readings are very low," said Alpha after running a scanner over him.

Jason and Zack carefully lifted Tommy up and carried him over to the couch in the corner of the Command Center. Kim walked beside them and once they laid him down she stood over him watching him. Kim hated seeing Tommy like this, but she knew that he had been well aware of the risk he faced by taking on the power. Kim sighed before re-joining the others who were waiting around trying to figure out what to do next now that they had lost Zordon again.

"How is he?" asked Jason.

"Well he is resting comfortably and he seems to be breathing okay," Kim replied.

"That's a good thing," said Trini.

"I can't believe we lost Zordon as well as our parents," Zack sighed walking over to them.

"Don't say that Zack." said Billy "Alpha there has to be something we can do."

"I've been thinking about that Rangers and I have come to the conclusion that what worked for Tommy might just work for Zordon," Alpha explained.

"Do you want to run that by me again," wondered Zack.

"Alpha's right, if Zordon used his energy to infuse Tommy, why couldn't we use our power coins to infuse him?" Billy suggested.

"So if we held them together and concentrate their energy towards Zordon…" started Trini.

"…we can bring him back," Kim finished.

"It might work, we've got to try," said Zack.

Jason reached behind him and pulled his power coin out of his morpher and held it in his hand looking at it for a moment before he spoke.

"I say we do it." And he held his coin in front of him.

The others followed suit forming a circle and holding their powers coins together.

"We call on the power of all those combined…" started Jason.

"Triceratops!"

"Mastodon!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

As the Rangers called the names of their coins each coin flashed their signature color. Once the Rangers had called on their animals five beams of energy flowed from the coins to Zordon's energy tube and soon his face came into view and quickly focussed. The Rangers moved the coins apart once his face was fully in focus.

"All right, we did it," the Rangers shouted.

"Rangers I thank you," said Zordon.

"Ayi yi yi, this is just too emotional for my robotic neurons," Alpha said rubbing what would be his eyes.

The Rangers laughed and Trini walked to his side putting her warm hand on his cold metal shoulder.

"Oh Alpha don't, you'll rust," chuckled Trini.

"I just wish we could bring our parents back as easily," Billy said.

"We will think of something," said Jason.

Kim glanced back over at Tommy while the others began to discuss how they could get their parents back. Now that they had their power coins back they could fight Goldar and Dramole but they had no idea where the monster was. They were interrupted by the alarm sounding.

"Rangers that alarm means the Dramole monster has come up through the Earth's surface," Zordon explained.

"We've got to stop it," said Jason

"Once this monster has been destroyed your parents will be free," Zordon told them.

"Alright let's go get that disgusting rat," said Kimberly.

"Caution Rangers, Dramole is very dangerous. Avoid the mind-control gases emitted from his nozzles," Zordon warned.

"Alpha will Tommy be alright?" asked Trini.

"I'll watch over him," Alpha stated.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go get our parents!" cheered Zack.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

xXxScenexXx

"This way guys, he has to be around here somewhere," said Jason once the Rangers had arrived back at the quarry.

The Rangers began to search the quarry when they heard a noise behind them, they turned in time to see the Dramole break through the ground. The Dramole blasted the Rangers with its mind-control gases. The Rangers began to cough and choke as the gas surrounded them.

"Don't breathe it you guys," Kim said trying to hold her breath and waving in the air trying to waft the gas away.

The sky turned dark and lightning flashed across the sky. The Dramole growled and the Rangers readied to fight, but suddenly four of the Rangers clutched their heads and fell to the ground.

"Guys, what's happening to you?" asked Kimberly.

xXxScenexXx

Alpha had been watching the fight back in the Command Center and he saw the four Rangers fall to the monster's spell.

"Zordon, four of the Rangers have fallen under Dramole's spell," said Alpha.

"There is very little we can do to help them," Zordon explained.

Alpha turned his attention back to the viewing globe and what he didn't notice was that Tommy's body began to crackle with green electricity and he rose off the couch and hovered over it for a moment before he turned so he was standing upright.

"Zordon look," said Alpha when he saw what was happening.

xXxScenexXx

Back at the quarry Kim was in trouble as the other Rangers turned towards her and began attacking. Kim fought them off, but together the others were too much for her to handle alone and the Rangers held her while Dramole prepared to finish her off.

xXxScenexXx

Alpha was running a scanner over Tommy to find out what was happening to Tommy.

"Zordon, his entire body is electrically charged," Alpha said once he finished the scan.

"When he reached into the force field and grabbed the power coins he must have absorbed its energy. The overload should wear off soon," said Zordon.

As soon as Zordon finished speaking the electricity stopped and Tommy opened his eyes looking around him.

"Tommy, you're back. and the energy from the force field has restored your powers," Alpha told him.

"How do you feel?" queried Zordon.

"I'm really angry, my friends are in danger. I've got to do something about it," Tommy replied.

He looked down as Alpha held out his hand and slowly opened it revealing Tommy's power coin. Tommy took the coin and reached behind him to grab his old morpher. He placed the coin back inside the morpher.

"I'm morphing out of here," stated Tommy.

"Dragonzord!"

xXxScenexXx

Kim was still struggling against the other Rangers and the Dramole when out of nowhere there was flashes of red light which hit the Dramole knocking him down and releasing the other Rangers from his spell. They shook their heads and looked around to see Tommy coming towards them. The Rangers moved together and prepared to fight the Dramole together.

"All right Tommy," said Jason.

"I am so glad to see you," Kim said touching Tommy's shoulder.

"It's good to be back," said Tommy.

Before the Rangers had more time to welcome Tommy back to the team the Dramole grew to giant size and the Rangers called for their Zords. Tommy pulled out the Dragon Dagger and played the tune to wake his Zord from its resting place. The Power Rangers formed the Megazord while Tommy's Zord arrived on the scene.

The two Zords readied to attack and Dramole raised its arms and blew its gas at the Zords. Again the sky turned dark and lightning flashed across the sky. Dramole ran to the Zords and they readied for the attack. The Dragonzord stepped out in front and turned swinging its tail towards the Dramole, but it ducked underneath it. The monster attacked the Megazord slashing the Zord with its claws. Sparks flashed over the Zord and Dramole turned its attention to the Dragonzord.

The Dragonzord turned again and hit the monster on the top of the head. The monster grabbed hold of the Dragonzord and turned around before lifting it Zords hands and slashing it with its long claws. The Dragonzord fell back almost hitting the Megazord. The Megazord walked forward protecting the Dragonzord, but before the Rangers could do anything else the monster got ready to fire at the Zords.

"He's going to fire. Full power to the shields," Jason ordered.

The monster fired two beams hitting each Zord, even with the shields up the blast still caused the Zords to spark dangerously and fell to the ground.

"Tommy, we're down. We need time to reboot," said Kim.

"Dragonzord has got you covered," Tommy said.

Tommy raised his dagger to his lips and played a different tune and it seemed to give the Zord enough power to get back up and fight giving the Rangers' Megazord time to reboot. The Dragonzord rose up from the ground and swung its tail at the monster causing it to spark and it turned hitting the monster again. The monster tried to slash at the Dragonzord, but it blocked the blow and punched the monster in the stomach. And the monster fell to the ground. The Megazord had plenty of time to reboot and got back on its feet as the monster stood back up. The two Zords readied to fight off the monster together side by side. The Rangers decided it would be best to combine the two Zords together to create the Mega Dragonzord. The Dragonzord spilt into two parts and the Megazord rose up and connected to the legs of the Dragonzord and the top of the Zord moved down acting as a shield and the new head of the Zord.

Titanus rose up out of the ground and the Rangers formed the Ultrazord. The head of Titanus dropped down and two lasers rose up on either side the Mega Dragonzord rose up and landed inside Titanus.

"You're through mole-face," said Jason.

"Lock on and fire!" shouted the rangers together.

Laser beams fired out from the Ultrazord hitting the monster which exploded in a shower of sparks. Once Dramole was defeated the Rangers teleported back to the Command Center and powered down.

"Rangers, I am pleased to confirm that with the destruction of the Dramole your parents have been freed," said Zordon.

"YES!" shouted the rangers jumping in the air.

Trini hugged Zack and Kim jumped into Tommy's arms surprising him with a kiss on the cheek. Tommy smiled a redness appearing in his cheeks. He swung Kim around and she grabbed on tighter and laughed before he gently put her back on her feet.

"They've been transported from the Dark Dimension to the Youth Center and they remember nothing," Alpha said.

"Well, that's the best news I've heard all day," said Billy.

"The second best news is that Tommy got his powers back," Jason said clapping Tommy on the shoulder.

"Alpha and I will have to analyse your powers Tommy to see if they can be restored to you permanently," explained Zordon.

"As it is, they could fail, leaving you vulnerable," Alpha stated.

"Knowing this Tommy, do you still choose to remain a Power Ranger?" asked Zordon.

"Absolutely, it is good to be back with my friends again, even if it is only for a little while," Tommy answered.

"Welcome back Green Ranger," said Alpha.

"Hey guys, its Parent's Day, remember?" Zack reminded them.

xXxScenexXx

The six teens walked back into the Youth Center and towards their parents. Trini reached her parents first and hugged her father tightly. Jason touched his mother and turned her around hugging her arm.

"What's all this?" she asked.

"I am just glad you guys are my parents," said Jason.

"Daddy did I ever tell you how proud I am to be your daughter?" wondered Trini still hugging him.

"Ma, you sure look pretty today," said Zack.

"Oh go on," She said back to Zack.

"I love you guys so much. I was kind of afraid that… I don't know…you might feel uncomfortable," said Kim holding her parents arms.

"Kimberly, whatever gave you that idea?" her mom asked.

"Just because we're divorced doesn't mean we don't love you. We'll always be here for you," said her dad.

Kim looked at both her parents and smiled. Just then she saw Tommy wandering around and she smiled at him.

"Oh there's somebody I'd like you to meet," said Kim. she waved Tommy over.

He waved back and walked over to them.

"Hi. Nice to meet you," Tommy said shaking her parent's hands.

Tommy and Kim's parents talked for a while before a Pie from the table flew over and hit Jason's father on the back of the head. He turned to see who had thrown the pie and saw Bulk's parents laughing. He picked up a pie off the table in front of him and threw it at them hitting Bulk's mother and splatting Bulk's father.

"FOOD FIGHT!" shouted Bulk and Skull together.

Bulk received a pie to the face and someone walked up behind Bulk's father and hit him either side of his head with pies.

"Stop this!" shouted Ms. Appleby.

Over the noise no one heard her and she was hit in the face with a pie as well.

Mr. Kaplan turned to her.

"Can't you do something about this mess?"

"Well you know what they say, if you can't beat them join them," she replied.

She picked up a pie and lifted Mr. Kaplan's toupee and slapped the pie on his head then replaced his toupee. Mr Kaplan tasted the pie and laughing he picked up the bowl of popcorn and began to throw it around. The six teens hurried out of the room ducking to avoid the food that was flying around and took cover in the locker rooms. They stood laughing in disbelief.

"Can you believe our parents?" asked Trini with a laugh.

"No!" Kimberly replied also laughing.

"Well you know what they say right—you are only as old as you feel," said Zack.

The Rangers laughed at Zack's comment and watched their parents.


	15. Forever and Always

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, characters or plot but anything that is unrecognisable does belong to me. Copyright goes to Saban©.

A shout out goes to brankel1 for reviewing my story faithfully from the beginning and also to Christina96. Thanks for your support and I hope you enjoy what is to come and continue to leave me comments.

A/N I noticed recently that it is coming close to my 1 year anniversary (6th of April) of writing Fanfics and I want to write something special to celebrate this. Do any of my readers of this story have any requests of what I could do? I do have some limitations however; it can only be a short story or one-shot and it has to be something Power Ranger related but I don't mind which season it is from as I have seen them all. If you have any ideas PM me and I will see what I can do. Anyway enough of my talking let's get on with the story.

Tommy's Love

Chapter 15- Forever and Always

Tommy was sat by the lake just as the sun had started to rise over the mountains. He had his power coin in his hand and was turning it in his hands while staring into space. He wanted some time to be alone and think. Things had been changing so much and so quickly. One day he lost his powers and handed his coin to Jason and the next he has them back, but at what cost to him. The power that he gained was unstable and could fail him at any time therefore putting him in potential danger. He didn't mind that part because he knew there was always a risk it was just everyone else he was worried about. He knew Jason would try to keep him out of danger because he wouldn't want to risk Tommy's life if it was something they could handle without him, but Tommy hated it. He hated that his powers were so weak, he hated that his friends were putting themselves in danger and he was not able to help them. He became so lost in his thoughts that when his communicator beeped it made him jump.

"Tommy there is big trouble downtown and the Rangers need your help." said Alpha.

"I'm on my way." he replied. Tommy sped out of the park and found a quiet location.

"It's Morphin Time!" he shouted, "Dragonzord!"

When Tommy arrived he saw the Rangers were facing Rita's latest creation and not doing very well.

The monster looked like a human sized butterfly with almost transparent wings and long, black antennae's. As Tommy watched it blasted the other Rangers with strange crystal orbs which exploded as they hit the Rangers or the ground. Tommy winced as the Rangers were blasted back and he pulled out his dagger and ran towards the monster.

"Tommy watch out this one is tougher than most." Jason shouted.

Tommy swung the dagger at the monster, but before he could strike the monster shrunk to the size of a normal butterfly and floated around Tommy before flying out of reach and resuming its human form. Tommy ran towards the monster, but before he got close enough to strike it blasted him and sent him flying backwards. He hit the ground hard and demorphed.

"Tommy!" Kimberly screamed as she pushed herself off the ground and hurried over to Tommy's side and tried to help him up, but he pushed her away. Groaning in frustration Tommy pushed himself up and remorphed ready to take on the monster again.

"Man Jase, you were right this one is tough, but I'm tougher."

Tommy went for the attack, but again the monster turned to butterfly form and flew around. Tommy watched it carefully and watched where it was going to land before he rushed over as it was changing form and dragged his dagger across the front of the monster. Sparks appeared and the monster staggered backwards, crying out in pain.

"You have to wait until it's changing form, that's when it is at its' weakest," explained Tommy.

Jason and the others joined Tommy and after a few more well timed hits the monster exploded. The Rangers started to celebrate, but a growling behind them stopped them. They turned and saw the monster return in giant form. Tommy moved to pull out his Dragon Dagger, but cried out in pain and his powers started going haywire and an electrical current was running over his body as he fell to his knees. Jason and Kim ran to Tommy's side.

"Tommy, man, you better sit this one out, we can handle it from here."

"No, I'm fine," Tommy said through gritted teeth.

"Tommy, Jason is right. Besides you need to conserve you powers," replied Kim.

Tommy sighed, but was in too much pain to argue.

"We need Dinozord power, Now!"

The Dinozords rose up from their resting places and headed for the Rangers. Once the Zords reached the Rangers they jumped into the cockpit of their Zords.

"Rangers, power up your crystals. Let's bring them together," Jason ordered.

The five Zords combined into the Megazord and after a short battle the monster was defeated. The Rangers exited the Zords and powered down rushing to make sure Tommy was okay. He had demorphed and was sitting on the ground breathing heavily. Jason helped Tommy to his feet and Zack went to the other side and supported Tommy while Kim checked the coast was clear and teleported out.

Back at the Command Center Alpha had a bed ready for Tommy and Jason helped Tommy to the bed. Alpha picked up a scanner and ran it over Tommy.

"What happened out there?" asked Trini.

"Yeah why did Tommy's powers go haywire?" Kimberly queried looking over at Tommy.

Alpha added the data to the computer for analysis and Billy began typing and waited for the data to come through. A few minutes later the computer beeped and Billy read through the data before turning to the others, "Well it appears that as a result of Tommy's recent influx of energy Tommy's powers have become highly unpredictable." he replied.

"Does that mean I wouldn't be able to morph and fight anymore?"

"Well no, it just means that there could be more occurrences of the excess energy flowing over you like today or that your powers might fail you during a fight. It is hard to say for sure." Billy finished explaining.

"But I can still use them?"

"Essentially yes, but doing so puts you and potentially us at risk," answered Billy.

Kimberly looked up at Tommy and saw the worry and sadness in his eyes. She knew how much being a Ranger meant to Tommy and how hard it was for him to hear that his powers were unstable and that he might put his team members at risk. Kim thought Billy was a bit harsh the way he said that, but she also knew he was right. If something did happen during a battle she knew she would be the first to rush to Tommy's aid. Tommy noticed her watching him and he smiled, but it quickly faded. Kimberly sat down next to him and leaned on his shoulder and she felt his arm snake around her frame.

xXxScenexXx

Later that day Tommy and Kimberly were sitting by the lake in the spot where Tommy had asked Kimberly out and where they had shared their first kiss. It was late in the day and the sun was starting to sink below the horizon casting shadows across the water's surface. A gentle breeze blew across the water and chilled the pair's skin as they sat side by side. It had been a long day and they sat in silence enjoying the beauty that surrounded them. This had become their special place, a place where they both shared happy memories together.

Tommy sighed as he looked over at Kim, for the first time in his life Tommy felt at home and complete. He finally found someone he could bear his soul to and someone he loved dearly. He did not know what he would do without her. In fights against monsters he always tried to keep an eye on Kim to make sure nothing happened to her. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"What was that for?" she asked as she turned to face him.

"No reason, just felt like it," answered Tommy with a smile.

Kim smiled at Tommy, kissed him quickly and turned back to watch as the sun sank below the horizon and the sky turned a deep purple color, before turning dark.

"So Tommy you haven't told me why you chose to move to Angel Grove?" Kim said.

"Well, I had heard about that martial arts competition that was being held here and I couldn't resist coming and competing. I love martial arts because as a child I was bullied because I was smaller than other children my age and I would get angry and try to fight them, but I always lost and this made my anger worse. To help me learn to deal with my anger and help me overcome the bulling my parents got me involved in martial arts and it helped me to learn that I did not need to fight the bullies to beat them. After that martial arts became a huge part of my life and I worked my way through the different levels and I enjoyed the challenges each one brought to me. After about 10 years I finally got my black belt. That was the proudest day of my life. When I heard about the competition here I wanted to test my skills against others so I signed up. I left home the day before the competition and I came here a day early to find my way around and I saw how nice it was here and decided to move here," answered Tommy.

"Wow, you have had a bit of a hard life then, and I thought mine was bad," Kimberly stated.

"What do you mean, Kim?" questioned Tommy.

"Well, most of what I can remember is hearing my parents arguing a lot, I didn't understand what they were arguing about, but I remember thinking it was over something I had done and then when I was nine they got divorced and my dad left. I cried for days after he was gone and I was scared that it was my fault. I would sit in the window every day for weeks waiting for him to come home, but of course he never did. Then when I was about 14 my mom started dating my step-dad. That was hard for me to get used to. I visit my real dad now sometimes, but he is busy so I can't see him as much as I would like." Kim told him, her eyes getting teary.

Tommy put his arm around her and she leaned into him. He held her until she relaxed and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm ok it's still a bit of a sore spot for me, I really miss my dad." said Kim.

"I know I miss my folks a lot, but they wanted me to choose basically which parent I loved more and I can't do that I love them both just as much so I left." Tommy told her.

"That is really unfair of them to want you to choose, I mean you're only a teenager for goodness sake." murmured Kim.

Tommy just shrugged. Kim leaned back against Tommy and they watched as stars began to fill the night sky.

Tommy nudged Kim and she looked up into his brown eyes.

"I love you Kimberly." Tommy said.

"I know, Forever and Always." Kimberly finished for him.


End file.
